Magician on The Stage
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Legenda mengatakan, siapapun sosok yang berjuang keras di Broadway sesosok malaikat akan datang dan membantunya. Dengan bermodal kata-kata itu, Naruto nekad untuk berangkat ke tempat itu. Tetapi, apakah malaikat itu akan membantunya? Atau... Naruto harus tertindas oleh dunia barat? SASUNARU #broadwayevent


23 Juli 1993

Kedua bola mata biru sang anak tidak dapat teralihkan dari pemandangan di atas kepalanya. Dia baru saja dipindahkan ke bagian teratas kediaman ini—guna menjadi anak yang mandiri sebelum dia memasuki jenjang _primary school_.

Hasilnya?

Dia sulit sekali memejamkan mata, apalagi tertidur lelap.

Memang loteng ini bisa menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan, malah tempat terbaik di antara seluruh ruangan di dalam rumah berukuran sederhana ini, ketika privasi sangatlah terjaga.

Kamar tidur yang berada di atas loteng, merupakan satu-satunya tempat tidur di rumah ini yang bisa langsung berinteraksi dengan alam sekitar. Dikarenakan kamar tidur ini berada di bagian teratas rumah, bagian atap dari kamar tidur ini bisa dibuka, hingga di saat kita berbaring di bawahnya, pada siang hari, kita bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari di sela-sela pepohonan rindang, serta di saat malam hari kita bisa melihat taburan bintang di atas sana.

Selain suasana hangat yang diakibatkan oleh ornamen kayu sebagai dekorasi ruangan ini, kasur dan sprei berwarna merah yang dipasang oleh sang nyonya rumah turut menambah keindahan kamar ini. Akan tetapi, bagi sang bocah yang mewarisi mata biru ayahnya, kepindahannya ke dalam kamar ini merupakan mimpi buruk. Akibat satu-satunya orang di atas ini, ia sulit sekali untuk beristirahat tenang, ketika bayangan-bayangan menakutkan terus berkutat di pikirannya.

Bagaimana jika atap di atas kepalanya tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri, dan ada makhluk menyeramkan yang sering diceritakan neneknya datang?

Sang anak bergidik ngeri. Memikirkan hal itu saja membuat dia berkeringat-dingin, bagaimana jika semua itu menjadi kenyataan, dan dia akan dimakan oleh monster yang katanya selalu bersembunyi bawah kasur? Ah, tidak-tidak! Bagaimana jika dia dimakan oleh monster lampu? Atau monster dibalik pin—

Cklek

"UGH!"

Bunyi pintu membuat sang anak terlonjak kaget. Kedua matanya melebar. Cepat-cepat dia memasukan tubuh kecilnya ke dalam selimut tebal yang selalu membalut tubuhnya dikala kedua matanya terpejam erat.

"Belum tidur, Nak?" tegur seseorang yang suaranya sangat dikenal oleh sang anak.

Sadar jika orang yang datang adalah orang yang dikenalnya, malah selalu membuat dirinya merasa nyaman, secara perlahan sang anak memunculkan kepalanya dari balik selimut. Ia menatap ibunya yang tersenyum maklum ketika melihat tingkahnya. Sang anak langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, merentangkan tangannya, meminta dipeluk.

"Ugh, maaf. Kaa-san telat datang kemari, ya?" sang ibu membalas pelukan sang anak kemudian mengusap-usap punggung sang anak.

"Aku ingin tidur di kamar Kaa-san," aku sang anak, tidak mau tidur di tempat ini lagi.

Sang ibu kembali tersenyum. Ia merasa prihatin dengan sang anak. Namun, permintaan sang anak tidak dapat dilaksanakan karena sang ibu ingin anaknya menjadi mandiri, ketika sang anak sudah mulai perlu ditanamkan jiwa pemberani. Sang ibu tidak ingin anaknya seperti anak-anak temannya—di saat umur anak-anak mereka sudah pantas untuk memiliki kekasih, anak-anak mereka masih tidur dengan orang tuanya.

"Hmmm… bagaimana jika Kaa-san menemanimu hingga kau tertidur lelap?" tawar sang ibu.

Sang anak melepas pelukannya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala kasur, dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada. Bibirnya ia majukan beberapa senti. Ugh! Sepertinya dia tidak bisa merubah pemikiran orang tuanya. Sang ibu dan ayah terlalu paranoid. Mereka berpikir jika dia akan selamanya takut tidur sendiri. Hei, sang anak hanya ingin tidur di kamar orang tuanya saja sampai dia merasa sudah cukup besar untuk melawan monster-monster jahat itu!

Tapi, kapan dia memiliki keberanian jika dia terus tidur di kamar orang tuanya?

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa tidur," rajuk kembali sang anak. Ia bisa-bisa tidak akan pernah tidur jika harus diam di dalam kamar ini.

"Kaa-san bacakan dongeng, ya?" tawar sang ibu. "Sampai kau tertidur," lanjutnya.

Sang anak hanya menghela nafas, tidak dapat membantah.

Sang ibu beranjak dari atas kasur kemudian melangkah ke arah rak buku. Ia mencari buku yang bisa dia dongengkan pada sang anak. Akhirnya, pilihan sang ibu jatuh kepada buku yang selama ini menjadi bacaan _favorite_ anak sulungnya—kakak dari bocah yang tidur di loteng ini.

Buku yang diambil oleh sang ibu menceritakan seorang pemuda berasal dari Negeri Sakura yang sangat pandai dalam menghibur orang lain. Pemuda berbakat itu bernama Indra. Pemuda tersebut tidak hanya pandai memainkan alat musik, melainkan _acting_ dan menari. Dikarenakan sang pemuda tersebut tidak merasa puas hanya menghibur orang-orang di negeri asalnya, iapun mulai melakukan perjalanan ke dunia barat. Ia mulai menunjukan kemampuannya kepada bangsa asing, dan sukses membuat orang-orang barat pun terhibur.

Selain permainan _acting_ , sang pemuda pandai menari dan memainkan musik. Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang mendukung. Ia sangat tampan hingga wanita manapun akan tertarik padanya, bahkan tidak jarang para pria mengagumi wajahnya. Apabila pria tersebut memperlihatkan tariannya, maka bunga musim semi seolah ikut menari dengannya, dan apabila ia memainkan musik burung-burung berhenti bersiul, lebih senang untuk mendengarkan lantunan alat musiknya. Ya, itulah perumpamaan kemampuan dia yang sulit sekali dimiliki orang-orang.

Semakin lama, kelebihannya menjadikan sang pemuda itu semakin terkenal. Bukan hanya menghibur, iapun dibayar untuk pentas. Ia mulai diundang ke daerah yang sangat terkenal akan seni hiburannya dan kerap kali melahirkan artis-artis ternama—Broadway. Sang pemuda diminta untuk menunjukan bakatnya di teater-teater yang ada di jalan ternama tersebut, dan tentu saja sang pemuda mengiyakannya dengan senang hati.

Hari pun berganti menjadi bulan, dan bulan pun berganti menjadi tahun.

Sang pemuda tidak pernah kehilangan keuntungannya jika berurusan dengan seni di atas panggung.

Banyaknya pekerjaan yang datang pada dirinya, membuat sang pemuda memiliki uang cukup banyak untuk mendirikan teater. Iapun mulai membuka usahanya sendiri, dengan dia sendiri sebagai pemainnya. Ia menjadikan dirinya aktor, ketika teman-teman seperjuangannya selama ia di Broadway, ia undang untuk menjadi pemeran pendamping, dan ternyata benar… usahanya pun maju pesat, membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya iri, termasuk keirian dari pemilik tempat teater dulu yang pernah menaunginya.

Rasa iri manusia di sekitar pemuda itupun menjadikan ancaman tanpa pemuda itu sadari. Dengan berbagai cara orang-orang iri itu berusaha menjatuhkan bisnis sang pemuda, hingga pada akhirnya sang pemuda mengalami kebangkrutan karena teaternya telah difitnah sebagai tempat prostitusi.

Di malam itu terdengar kabar, jika sang pemuda akan kedatangan tamu sangat penting. Selain belasan wanita yang katanya merupakan pengagum sang pemuda, tempat teaternya pun akan didatangi oleh walikota New York serta istrinya. Sang pemuda sangat senang dengan kabar itu. Ia menyiapkan semuanya, hingga malam itu datang. Ia memainkan perannya seperti biasa, dan semua berjalan lancar hingga pertengahan acara. Ya, saat mendekati akhir acara, terjadi suatu peristiwa yang tidak diinginkan atau bisa dibilang menjijikan. Tidak disangka, ternyata beberapa wanita yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya, menggoda sang walikota di hadapan sang istri, membuat sang istri walikota geram, dan memilih untuk pergi dari teater tanpa mau lagi melihat penampilan sang pemuda. Sialnya lagi, keesokan harinya sang istri walikota menuliskan kata-kata tidak enak di surat kabar pagi hari itu.

Berurusan dengan juru tulis yang telah dibayar dan rakyat merupakan satu-satunya hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh sang pemuda. Dua pihak tersebut sangat sadis dalam menghakimi orang. Mereka tidak melihat lebih dulu kenyataan yang ada. Mereka lebih senang menilai sesuatu berdasarkan hal yang menurut mereka lebih menyenangkan untuk didengar, termasuk berita miring mengenai tempat teater yang dijadikan menjadi tempat prostitusi. Bahkan tempat yang didirikan sang pemuda dengan keseriusan, dinilai merusak citra tempat pariwisata Kota New York tanpa melihat lebih dulu penyebab aslinya.

Semua pun termakan oleh gosip murahan itu.

Tekanan dari pihak pemerintah sekaligus rakyat membuat fokus sang pemilik teater mulai terpecah belah. Ia harus menghadiri persidangan tuntutan istri walikota, serta meladeni kecaman demi kecaman masyarat sekitarnya. Alhasil, teater tersebut mulai tidak terawat, dan pemasukan untuk sang pemilik teater mulai berkurang, berhubung tidak ada lagi orang yang mau datang ke tempatnya, dan orang-orang yang tadinya mengeluk-elukannya dan berharap bisa masuk ke dalam teater itu mulai menjauh, tidak mau terlibat masalah.

Semakin lama, kehidupan sang pemilik teater mulai hancur. Ia mulai lari dari masalah dengan mabuk-mabukan dan memakai obat-obatan terlarang. Semakin lama, ia semakin tidak bisa menahan beban di dalam dirinya, hingga dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya di atas panggung—tempat teater yang dia dirikan.

Darah membanjiri lantai panggung teater itu dikala sang pemuda menebas lehernya sendiri, dan teater tersebut resmi ditutup. Dibiarkan hancur, tanpa ada orang yang mau meganggunya karena cukup banyak cerita hantu yang tersebar akibat peristiwa tersebut.

Konon katanya, rasa cintanya kepada teater, membuat arwah sang pemilik teater tersebut terus hidup di jalan Broadway. Arwah tersebut akan muncul untuk membantu seseorang yang berbakat tapi mengalami kesulitan di dalam hidupnya untuk _beracting_ di panggung Broadway. Arwah tersebut datang, bukanlah untuk merusak kehidupan seseorang, melainkan untuk membantu orang-orang agar tidak berakhir seperti dirinya. Ia bertindak seperti malaikat. Malaikat Broadway.

"—Dan sudah banyak artis yang berasal dari Broadway mengaku jika mereka sempat melihat arwah dari pemuda itu sebelum mereka menjadi artis terke—

Sang ibu tersenyum saat dia selesai membacakan cerita untuk anak keduanya. Walaupun ia tidak menceritakan cerita ini secara penuh, atau bisa dikatakan menyaring mana bagian dari cerita yang bisa diceritakan atau tidak, tetapi sang anak selalu mendengarnya dengan baik. Sang anak selalu menatapnya dengan antusias seolah cerita tersebut merupakan cerita terbaik di dalam kehidupannya.

Sang ibu membetulkan selimut sang anak. Perlahan ia beranjak dari atas kasur, kemudian menaruh buku tersebut. Iapun bergerak ke arah pintu, dan menutup pintu kamar anaknya secara perlahan, tanpa menyadari cerita yang baru saja diceritakannya pada sang anak merupakan cikal-bakal masa depan dari anak itu sendiri.

Klik

Pintu pun tertutup.

Meninggalkan seorang anak di dalam kegelapan yang mimpi tertingginya sebagai seorang yang bisa bersanding dengan sang malaikat Broadway. Ah, tidak-tidak. Sepertinya penyihir Broadway lebih cocok julukannya untuk sang pemuda itu… bagi sang anak.

Ya, penyihir Broadway…

Apakah memang sang anak akan bertemu dengan bintang yang bisa menjadi legenda seperti itu?

.

.

.

 **Magician on The Stage**

 **Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasukexNaruto**

 **Warn: Yaoi, M for Mature content, romance, Alternate Universe, Miss typo, dan masih banyak lagi yang bisa ditemukan di dalamnya.**

 **Cerita ini dibuat bukan untuk materiil, melainkan untuk event Broadway yang diadakan oleh Edupad, dan juga untuk rekan-rekan yang saya sayangi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

1 Desember 2016

"Pasti ini hanya candaan, kan? Dia tidak mungkin menjadi bintang utama."

"Aku sangka Jiraiya sudah gila."

"Ya. Mana mungkin orang sepertinya bisa menjadi bintang utama di acara penting ini."

Pemuda bersurai pirang hanya bisa memijat lehernya yang tidak pegal ketika suara "sumbang" berdenging tidak mengenakan—menghantam gendang telinganya. Tidak ada satupun orang yang mendukungnya saat Jiraiya—pemilik teater tempat pemuda ini bekerja—menunjuknya sebagai bintang utama dalam pementasan malam natal, ketika bintang utama yang sesungguhnya mengalami cedera parah saat berlatih.

Jujur, pemuda bersurai pirang ini sangat senang saat dia menjadi yang terpilih dalam pementasan malam terpenting. Hei, siapa yang tidak akan senang jika seorang pendatang yang selama ini hanya menjadi pemeran pembantu tiba-tiba menjadi pemeran utama di pentas terbaik dari teater ternama. Dengan menjadi pemeran utama, langkah untuk sukses di dunia pertunjukan tinggalah di depan mata. Tetapi, tidak ada dukungan dari rekan-rekan kerja adalah batu besar yang harus dilewati oleh sang pemuda. Ia tidak mungkin berperan sendiri saat berurusan dengan panggung teater.

Broadway.

Siapa orang yang tidak tahu tempat ini?

Setiap orang yang berkunjung ke New York tidak bisa dibilang telah berkunjung ke tempat tersebut jika tidak mengunjungi tempat ini. Tempat yang melahirkan banyak artis ini menjadi salah satu tempat pariwisata _favorite_ bagi para turis yang datang. Setiap orang yang bekerja di panggung teater, pasti ingin sekali menjadi bintang utama karena dirinya tidak hanya ditonton oleh masyarakat sekitar, melainkan oleh orang-orang di sepenjuru dunia.

Naruto Namikaze.

Salah satu pemuda yang menaruh cita-citanya di atas panggung Broadway. Ia datang jauh dari Jepang hanya untuk mendalami seni peran di atas panggung megah ini. Namun, ternyata impiannya tidaklah semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Selain orang-orang begitu rasis pada dirinya karena dia merupakan pemuda setengah berketurunan Jepang, ia sulit untuk membuktikan diri, jika dia memang mampu _beracting_ karena langkahnya selalu terjegal. Orang-orang selalu mendiskriminasi dirinya dan meremehkan, walaupun pada akhirnya kesempatan untuk tampil menjadi bintang utama pun datang.

Entah Naruto harus bersyukur atau tidak atas kemujurannya ini. Akibat sang pemeran utama terlalu memforsir dirinya saat berlatih, sang pemeran utama pun mengalami cedera pada bagian kakinya. Sang pemeran utama divonis tidak boleh melangkahkan kakinya selama tiga bulan, hingga menjadi kesempatan bagi semua orang untuk memperebutkan posisi paling bersinar di atas panggung. Tidak disangka Dewi Fortuna memihak pada Naruto. Sang pemuda yang jauh-jauh datang dari Jepang, pada akhirnya terpilih menjadi bintang utama.

"Dasar kau sialan! Kau pasti orang yang membuatnya cedera, kan?! Kau pasti bahagia atas semua kejadian ini?" teriak salah satu dari mereka yang Naruto kenal sebagai salah satu orang yang sering mengekori si 'mantan' bintang utama.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, tidak mau menggubris cemoohan demi cemoohan itu.

"Aku yakin pasti itu dirimu! Aku tahu sejak awal temanku diterima menjadi bintang utama, kau selalu iri padanya. Kau sialan! Kau merebut kebahagiaan orang! Lebih baik kau mati saja!" makinya, semakin tidak terkontrol.

"Tennyson, tenangkan dirimu! Tidak ada gunanya kau marah-marah," salah satu teman dari pemuda yang berteriak pada Naruto pun mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu.

Tennyson bukanlah senior Naruto.

Tennyson dan Naruto tiba di Broadway di waktu yang sama, dan menjadi pemain teater di waktu yang sama juga. Namun, nasib mereka berbeda jauh. Tennyson yang merupakan seorang warga pesisir barat Amerika Serikat, California, mendapat respon yang jauh lebih baik dari teman-teman sekitarnya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang harus berjuang di tempat asing ini guna mendapatkan peran figuran di atas panggung. Asal tempat yang berbeda, dan cara Tennyson menjilat orang-orang sekitarnya, membuat dia berada di posisi nyaman, walaupun permainan _acting-nya_ tidaklah sebaik peran diterimanya.

Bahkan menurut kabar selentingan di luar sana, Tennyson rela ditiduri oleh sang sutradara guna mendapatkan peran. Ia rela menjadi simpanan sutradara yang dikenal biseksual dan _hypersex_ guna terus bertahan di atas panggung.

"Tapi… dia…" Tennyson menatap kawannya—tidak suka dirinya dicegah.

"Sudah biarkan saja dia," ucap manusia yang mencoba menenangkan Tennyson, sambil setengah berbisik. Walaupun mereka berbicara, pelan, ucapan mereka masih cukup terdengar oleh Naruto. "Kau tidak usah marah dan merasa kesal padanya karena—dia tidak akan pernah berhasil tanpa ada dukungan dari orang-orang sekitarnya," senyum licik pemuda itu. "Bukankah kita sama-sama tahu, suatu cerita tidak akan pernah berjalan sempurna jika hanya ada satu pemeran yang bermain di dalamnya."

"Ah, begitu ya~" jawab Tennyson membalas senyuman licik tersebut. "Sepertinya ide kalian bagus ju—

"Sebaiknya kalian berhenti mengolok-ngoloknya," seorang pemuda bersurai hitam menghentikan pembicaraan tidak nyaman itu.

Naruto menatap sosok pemuda yang baru saja memasuki ruang ganti mereka. Pemuda itu menggunakan tongkat _elbow._ Ia memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya di saat menatap Naruto.

Himura Sai.

Pemuda berambut hitam, tampan dan penuh talenta, cocok sekali dengan gambaran seorang penyihir panggung yang sering diceritakan oleh ibu Naruto. Terlebih, Sai satu-satunya orang keturunan Jepang utuh, tetapi berhasil di tempat ini.

Sejak kecil Naruto selalu dibacakan dongeng mengenai seorang penyihir di atas panggung. Penyihir yang bisa menghipnotis seluruh penonton saat menyaksikan dirinya beraksi di atas panggung. Entah kenapa cerita tersebut sangat menyita perhatian Naruto sampai sekarang, sehingga Naruto rela melakukan apapun guna membuktikan jika dongeng tersebut benar adanya dan Naruto bisa berdiri di atas panggung sama halnya dengan sang penyihir. Ya, Naruto berada di tempat ini salah satunya akibat dari dongeng tersebut. Ia terobsesi dengan cerita itu, hingga dia melangkah jauh ke tempat ini. Ia ingin menjadi seperti penyihir panggung itu, walaupun kenyataannya hidupnya tidaklah sebaik dongeng tersebut.

Kerasnya tempat ini sempat membuat harapan Naruto sirna. Naruto mulai berpikir, legenda yang sering diceritakan ibunya tidak lebih dari legenda. Ia ingin kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, sampai saatnya dia bertemu dengan Sai. Ya, saat Naruto bertemu dengan Sai, dan menyaksikan bakat Sai di atas panggung, Naruto merasa jika penyihir itu benar-benar ada. Permainan Sai di atas panggung benar-benar mengagumkan, baik dari segi _acting_ , maupun cara dia menjiwai semua peran yang diberikan kepadanya. Sai sangat menguasai panggung. Apapun yang dia mainkan akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan, dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Cerita ini dimulai dari Sai yang seperti biasanya—akan menjadi bintang utama di acara malam natal. Ia akan memerankan tokoh legenda Broadway—legenda yang selama ini paling tabu diceritakan di tempat ini, hingga orang-orang enggan untuk mengangkat cerita itu ke atas panggung. Namun di tahun ini, sang pemilik teater membuat gebrakan karena bagian kepariwisataan daerah meminta sang pemilik teater untuk mengenalkan legenda menarik ini pada masyarakat luar. Sehingga tidak satu atau dua orang yang merebutkan peran utama dari pentas ini.

Tahun ini adalah tahun pertamanya pertunjukan dengan tema tersebut akan dihadirkan, dan semua orang sangat antusias menanti acara ini. Sai sangat berharap pertunjukan langka ini akan berjalan dengan baik karena pertunjukan ini mendapat sorot perhatian dari orang-orang ternama, dan menjadi gerbang kesuksesan bagi bintang di atas panggung. Akan tetapi, keinginan Sai harus tertunda di saat ia mengalami cedera, hingga ia tidak dapat berjalan. Sai sudah berobat ke dokter terbaik di daerah ini, namun hasilnya tetaplah nihil. Perannya harus digantikan ketika tiket sudah terjual habis.

"Sai- _senpai_?" sapa Naruto, dengan khawatir.

Dikarenakan kemampuan Sai, dan posisi Sai sebagai orang berpengaruh di tempat ini, perlakuan orang-orang pada Sai di tempat inipun berbeda. Orang-orang tidak pernah berani membicarakan Sai di depan wajah Sai sendiri, berbanding terbalik saat mereka membicarakan Naruto. Bagi orang-orang, Sai seperti lukisan Davinchi, ketika Naruto hanya kotoran ternak. Bahkan saat Sai berbicara, orang-orang memilih untuk diam, mendengarkan dengan baik ucapan pemuda itu. Semua orang berpikir, jika Sai memang pantas memerankan legenda itu. Ia sangat cocok menjadi sang legenda, berhubung _acting_ , wajah dan caranya dihargai benar-benar mirip dengan tokoh legenda tersebut.

"Hai, Naruto," balas ramah Sai. "Aku dengar kau menjadi bintang utama, ya?"

Naruto tersenyum miris. Walaupun ia senang dengan posisinya sekarang, tetapi rasa bersalah seperti bercongkol di dalam hatinya. Naruto seperti manusia yang mengambil kesempatan di atas kesialan orang lain. Ia merasa seperti orang jahat. Tetapi, Naruto tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Jika dia tidak membuktikannya sekarang, maka ia tidak akan pernah bisa membuktikan pada keluarganya jika dia bisa sukses dengan memilih cita-citanya sekarang.

"Benar, Sai- _senpai_ ," jawab Naruto. Ia melirikan matanya ke arah kaki Sai. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kabar, Sai- _senpai_?" Naruto mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat kekerasan ketika beberapa orang di tempat itu mencibir, seolah mencemooh rasa simpatik Naruto.

Sai menggaruk tengkuknya dengan salah satu tangannya. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Keadaanku tidak baik-baik saja," jawab Sai, dengan kedua bola mata tiba-tiba menanar, membuat Naruto menyesal telah mengangkat pembicaraan ini.

"Ah, kenapa kau harus menjawabnya, Sai?" celetuk salah satu dari mereka. "Perkataanmu hanyalah membuatnya merasa senang."

"Hei, kalian jangan berbicara seperti i—

"Aku pamit dulu," Naruto tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat ini. Setiap cemoohan yang dilontarkan orang-orang, membuat Naruto merasa sedih. "Semoga kau cepat sembuh, Sai- _senpai_ ," ucap terakhir Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto. Naruto—ha-ah, anak itu," Sai menatap khawatir Naruto, ketika Naruto pura-pura tidak mendengar teriakannya.

.

.

Naruto lebih memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan ganti. Ia tidak mau berkelahi di tempat ini karena alasan konyol. Ia tahu mereka semua iri pada dirinya. Membela sang bintang utama hanyalah alasan klise mereka. Padahal, Naruto tahu dengan pasti betapa bibir orang-orang itu berbisa membicarakan sang bintang utama, ketika sang bintang utama masih menjadi bintang. Ya, Naruto berpikir kehidupan orang-orang itu tidaklah berbeda dari kehidupan di atas panggung. Mereka semua penuh kepura-puraan. Mulut mereka hanya bisa dijaga, jika mereka membutuhkannya untuk _beracting_ di hadapan orang-orang yang mereka anggap penting.

Selain masalah tidak nyaman dengan ucapan demi ucapan orang di dalam sana, Naruto memilih untuk menyingkir dari hadapan orang-orang itu karena dia merasa tidak tahan melihat keadaan Sai. Bagi Naruto, Sai merupakan panutannya. Sai adalah alasannya untuk bertahan di tempat ini. Ya, setiap Naruto melihat Sai bermain di atas panggung, Naruto merasa sang legenda itu ada. Naruto merasa sang penyihir di atas panggung itu ada. Oleh karena itu, Naruto tidak merasa keberatan ia hanya menjadi pemeran pembantu, jika dia bisa lihat permainan Sai secara terus-menerus.

Entah sejak kapan, Naruto menaruh perhatian pada Sai? Mungkin karena obsesinya untuk bertemu dengan sang legenda, Naruto menjadi seperti ini.

Lukanya kaki Sai bukanlah hal yang patut disyukuri oleh Naruto. Bahkan Naruto sempat merasa sangat sedih, dan takut, jika Sai tidak dapat bermain lagi di atas panggung. Ia takut tidak dapat melihat orang yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai reinkarnasi dari sang legenda kehilangan bintangnya untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi syukur, imajinasi jelek Naruto tidaklah terjadi. Sai masih bisa diobati, dan Naruto masih bisa melihat pertunjukannya di tiga bulan ke depan. Yeah, setidaknya Naruto masih memiliki alasan untuk diam di tempat ini, ketika bakatnya tidak pernah diperhitungkan.

Klik

Pintu ganti tertutup dari arah luar.

"Naruto?" tegur seseorang saat Naruto baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti. Ia menatap seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ , dengan mata _lavender._

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto memaksakan dirinya tersenyum.

"Kau…a—no—

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto, jelas sekali berbohong.

Hinata merupakan satu-satunya teman Naruto di tempat ini, ketika Sai terlalu sibuk dikelilingi oleh para penggemarnya. Sejak awal kedatangan Naruto, Hinata adalah satu-satunya gadis yang menyambut Naruto dengan baik. Mungkin dikarenakan Hinata berasal dari Jepang, ia menganggap Naruto sebagai salah satu orang yang bisa mengingatkannya pada kampung halaman. Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Ia selalu mendukung Naruto, walaupun peran Naruto hanyalah peran yang tidak lebih dari dua menit. Konon, menurut gosip yang beredar, Hinata merupakan salah satu anak dari pejabat Jepang, dan melarikan diri karena tidak tahan dengan budaya yang ditanamkan oleh keluarganya. Hmmm… setelah dipikir ulang, Naruto pikir gosip itu bisa saja benar, berhubung betapa uniknya kesopanan Hinata. Cara Hinata berkata, dan melakukan sesuatu bisa dikatakan di atas rata-rata. Ia terlalu sopan untuk ukuran wanita yang hidup di dunia barat atau pinggiran dunia timur.

Jadi Naruto ikut meyakini identitas Hinata yang selama ini beredar.

Naruto tidak mau membicarakan apapun pada Hinata untuk sekarang ini. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan berbaring di atas kasur kecilnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis pada Hinata—mengisyaratkan kesopanan, dan pamit untuk undur diri lebih dahulu. Iapun tidak dapat mengekspresikan apapun ketika dia berpapasan dengan pemilik teater ini—Jiraiya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecut pada Jiraiya saat kepalanya terasa berputar cepat, membuat dirinya ingin memuntahkan segalanya. Ia terlalu tertekan untuk menghadapi orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sama sekali tidak mendukungnya.

Jiraiya merupakan salah satu laki-laki paling sukses di tempat ini. Akibat laki-laki ini, orang-orang dari daerah timur semakin mudah untuk bekerja di dalam teater ini. Jiraiya tidak hanya mengundang orang-orang barat untuk bermain di dalam teaternya. Ia sangat _welcome_ pada siapapun. Ia berharap teaternya berbeda dari teater orang-orang. Ia berharap bakat seluruh orang-orang di dunia ini tertampung di dalam teaternya, hingga setiap orang yang mewakili teaternya memiliki warna tersendiri di atas panggung.

Namun…

Tetap saja, birokrasi yang terjadi di dalam teater ini tidak sesuai dengan cita-cita Jiraiya. Kebanyakan orang di tempat ini masih rasis dalam memandang orang. Mereka semua masih memilih-milih siapa yang berhak berdiri di atas panggung atau tidak. Oleh karena itu, keinginan Jiraiya tidak berjalan mudah di saat semua orang menentang dirinya.

"Anak itu, apakah mengalami masalah?" tanya Jiraiya pada Hinata, ketika Naruto melangkah lebih jauh—menuju pintu keluar tanpa berbicara banyak seperti biasanya.

"Sepertinya, Jiraiya-sama," Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya. Iapun tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto rasakan sekarang, saat pemuda itu hanya diam saja. Ia terus menatap punggung Naruto, hingga punggung itu menghilang di balik pintu keluar.

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkannya," ujar Jiraiya. "Ia adalah laki-laki, dan ia pasti bisa mengatasi masalah yang ada di dalam kehidupannya," lanjut Jiraiya. "Termasuk masalah dengan keluarganya," bisiknya.

"Eh?" Hinata tidak mengerti. Ia menatap Jiraiya yang hanya tersenyum, sulit sekali diprediksi pikirannya.

Dasar orang tua aneh!

.

.

.

Cuaca di Manhattan pada musim dingin tidaklah bersahabat.

Untuk mencapai kediamannya, Naruto harus melewati gundukan salju yang menyulitkannya untuk melangkah. Selain itu, angin yang berhembus, begitu menusuk tubuh, hingga menggapai tulang. Permasalahan bukan hanya di Naruto saja, demi keamanan, cuaca dingin pun membuat para sopir bis enggan beroperasi. Alhasil, untuk mencapai apartemen sederhananya, Naruto harus menempuh perjalanan cukup jauh—menggunakan taxi—yang hanya mau beroperasi sekadaranya.

Apartemen Naruto terletak tiga mill dari tempat dia bekerja. Ia harus menggunakan taxi sejauh setengah perjalanannya sebelum dia berjalan sendiri. Apartemennya tidaklah berada di kawasan elit. Apartemennya berada di kawasan perumahan sederhana. Akan tetapi, walaupun sederhana, para penduduk sekitar sangatlah ramah pada Naruto. Nyaris seluruh orang-orang di tempat ini mengenal Naruto, dan tidak memperlakukan Naruto seperti orang asing, walaupun Naruto hanyalah setengah keturunan Inggris. Oleh karena itu, Naruto sangat kerasan tinggal di tempat ini. Terlebih harga sewa apartemen per bulannya pun cukup bersahabat, ketika biaya di negeri ini sangatlah mahal.

Dengan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal, menciptakan kabut-kabut tipis karena menempuh perjalanan cukup beresiko nan melelahkan, penderitaan Naruto harus ditambah ketika lift apartemennya mengalami kerusakan dan ia harus menaiki tangga.

Saat menaiki tangga, kebetulan Naruto berpapasan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya, salah satu penghuni apartemen ini. Sang nenek tinggal di lantai yang sama dengan Naruto. Tidak mungkin meninggalkan sang nenek di lantai terbawah sendirian dengan barang bawaan yang begitu banyak, ketika lift tidak menyala, Naruto memilih untuk mendekati sang nenek, dan menawarkan bantuan.

"Selamat malam, _Grandma_. Bagaimana jika aku bantu bawakan barangnya?" tawar Naruto pada nenek yang senang dipanggil _Grandma_ oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Sang nenek berpikir panggilan tersebut membuatnya terasa lebih dekat dengan orang-orang sekitarnya.

Sang nenek yang sedikit pelupa menatap Naruto heran.

Naruto tersenyum samar, mengerti arti tatapan sang nenek. "Aku Naruto. Aku pemuda yang tinggal di sebelah kamar, _Grandma_."

"Ohhh, Naruto," sang nenek tertawa kikuk. "Maaf. Penglihatanku semakin buruk. Jika boleh, bisakah Naruto membantu membawakan barang-barang ini," pinta sang nenek.

Naruto tersenyum manis. "Dengan senang hati, _Grandma_."

Naruto menatap wanita paruh baya yang berjalan di depannya. Seluruh rambutnya sudah dipenuhi oleh helaian rambut putih, ketika kulitnya berkeriput. Bagi Naruto, seharusnya wanita berumur seperti ini tidaklah pantas tinggal sendirian. Namun, sikap anak-anak sang nenek yang kurang ajar, malah membuat nenek malang ini ditelantarkan.

Tidak ada satupun anak yang mau mengurusnya.

Sang nenek bertahan hidup dengan mengandalkan pekerjaannya sebagai salah satu penjaga kafe di dekat apartemen ini. Ya, untung saja pemilik apartemen ini sangat baik, dan cukup kaya untuk membuka usaha kecil-kecilan hingga mengizinkan sang nenek untuk bekerja di tempat usahanya itu.

Terlalu asyik melamun, Naruto tidak sadar jika dia telah berada di depan pintu kamar apartemen sang nenek.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Naruto saat sang nenek berusaha membuka pintu di depannya. Tangannya bergetar, ketika dia sudah cukup berumur untuk melakukan hal-hal _detail_ seperti ini.

"Biar saya bantu," Naruto mengambil kunci di tangan sang nenek dan membuka pintu itu dengan segera. Dengan cekatan, Naruto membawakan barang-barang belanjaan sang nenek, ketika sang pemilik apartemen sendiri sudah lebih dulu masuk.

Aroma menyesakan menusuk hidung Naruto. Percampuran lembab dan debu berbaur menjadi satu dengan bau pesing hewan. Naruto menilai sekitar ruangan yang ditinggali sang nenek. Ia melihat ruangan penuh perabotan usang ini begitu kotor, tidak terawat. Tidak ada satu makhluk hidup pun yang tinggal di tempat ini kecuali seekor kucing berwarna hitam, dan seekor tikus yang baru saja lari karena kedatangan penghuni kediaman ini. Ha-ah, melihat keadaan sang nenek seperti ini, Naruto berharap di akhir pekan sekarang Naruto memiliki waktu luang, dan bisa membantu sang nenek membersihkan rumah.

"Semua sudah saya masukan. Saya mohon pamit dulu, ya," ucap Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Nak," sang nenek pun mengulurkan bungkusan di tangannya. "Dan bawalah ini," ucapnya.

Dengan ragu Naruto mengambil bungkusan itu. Untuk kedua kalinya ia pamit pada sang nenek sebelum melangkah keluar kamar. Ia menatap bungkusan di tangannya dan menghela nafas. Kue kering kah? Naruto tertawa miris. Pemberian ini bukanlah pemberian pertama sang nenek. Setiap minggu sang nenek selalu memberikan Naruto makanan, dan Naruto tidak berani menghabiskannya karena rasanya yang terlalu aneh. Indera penciuman Naruto seperti merasakan hal-hal berbau basi atau tengik di setiap makanan yang diberikan oleh sang nenek.

Setelah berjuang selama beberapa menit untuk mencapai depan pintu, akhirnya Naruto tiba di depan kamarnya. Ia mengeluarkan kunci dari mantelnya, kemudian membuka pintu di hadapannya. Sesekali ia membersihkan bagian pundaknya guna menyingkirkan salju yang menempel pada mantelnya dan mulai mencair.

Terbuka dan kosong.

Itulah suasana kamar Naruto.

Naruto selalu merasakan betapa luasnya apartemen sederhananya ini, walau kamarnya hanyalah jenis kamar _single_ , dengan dapur dan kamar mandi di dalamnya.

Kehidupan sendirinya membuat dirinya terkadang merasa kesepian.

Naruto akan melangkah masuk ketika dia menyadari ada secarik surat di bawah pintu. Ia memincingkan matanya.

Aneh.

Kenapa ada surat di bawah pintunya?

Bukankah lebih mudah jika surat dimasukan ke dalam kotak surat yang ada di lobby sana? Naruto memungut surat di bawah pintu itu, dan membuka surat tersebut. Ia membaca surat tersebut, dan raut wajahnya langsung berubah. Tidak lagi tenang. Ekspresinya kini memperlihatkan kegusaran.

Namikaze.

Itulah marga yang selama ini Naruto sandang.

Marga yang dia dapatkan dari sang ayah, dan sangat dipandang di negerinya, ketika di tempat ini sama sekali tidak ada yang tahu mengenai marga itu. Entah hal tersebut merupakan keberuntungan bagi Naruto atau bukan. Di sisi lain, Naruto merasa jika orang-orang mengetahui siapa dirinya, mungkin saja orang-orang itu tidak akan berani bersikap kasar pada dirinya. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia tidak ingin dipuji karena nama orang tuanya. Ia hanya ingin dipandang karena kemampuannya.

Naruto membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

 _Untuk baka-Otoutou!_

 _Hei, Bodoh, kapan kau pulang?_

 _Ibu sangat merindukanmu._

 _Cepatlah pulang, jika tidak kau akan menyesali segalanya._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Si ganteng—Kyuubi._

Tulisan terakhir di surat itu membuat Naruto mendengus. Ternyata sang kakak masih saja senang memuji dirinya sendiri. Naruto melipat surat itu kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan mengunci pintu. Ia tidak habis pikir untuk apa sang kakak jauh-jauh mengirim surat, ketika mereka bisa saling berkomunikasi melewati email, atau telepon? Lalu, untuk apa sang kakak mengirim surat seperti ini?

Ha-ah, kakaknya memang paling bisa untuk menjadi orang paling nyentrik di dunia ini. Ia memang paling tidak suka melakukan cara dengan cara yang biasa.

Naruto baru saja akan menaruh surat itu di atas tempat tidur saat ponsel di dalam saku celananya bergetar. Naruto menatap layar ponsel itu, kemudian mengangkat telepon.

"Kau sudah menerima suratnya?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

"Sudah," jawab Naruto saat sang kakak menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menanyakan surat itu. Sungguh kakak yang tidak perhitungan.

Kemudian…

Bagaimana bisa sang kakak tahu suratnya sudah tiba dengan tepat?

"Cepatlah pulang. Ibu sangat merindukanmu," ucap sang kakak.

"…." Naruto terdiam sejenak, ekspresinya berubah sendu.

"Aku harap kau memikirkan tawaran ayah. Pikirkanlah ibu yang sangat merindukanmu. Di sana sekarang sudah malam, kan? Istirahat yang benar, dan pakailah pakaian hangat. Aku dengar di sana sedang musim dingin," sang kakak pun menasehati Naruto. "Oh, iya. Ayah tidak lagi mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Jadi sekarang pulanglah!"

Naruto tersenyum samar. Bohong jika dia bilang tidak merindukan keluarganya. Ia sangat merindukan saudara, dan kedua orang tuanya. Ia merindukan kakaknya yang jahil, ayahnya yang tegas, dan ibunya yang baik hati. Tetapi, Naruto tidak bisa terus hidup di bawah bayang-bayang sang kakak atau ayah. Ia tidak bisa hidup dengan anggapan sebagai anak beruntung. Ia ingin membuktikan diri jika dia bisa hidup sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Oleh karena itu, ia merantau sampai sejauh ini.

"Iya. Terima kasih perhatiannya," jawab singkat Naruto, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. "Selamat malam, _Aniki_."

Di seberang sana, sang kakak terdiam sejenak, seolah berpikir jika adiknya benar-benar tidak suka ditelepon olehnya.

"Ingatlah perkataanku tadi, dan pikirkan baik-baik. Selamat malam," jawab sang kakak yang juga kehabisan kata-kata untuk Naruto yang bersikap pasif.

Yeah, sang kakak bukanlah seorang yang kasar, dan pemaksa, walaupun sikapnya menyebalkan. Ia menghargai keputusan Naruto, walaupun keputusan tersebut sangat berat bagi semua orang. Kyuubi hanya bisa berharap kelak nanti Naruto akan sadar, tinggal di sisi keluarga lah semua akan terasa indah. Saat bersama keluargalah kesuksesan dan keberhasilan seseorang akan terasa nikmat untuk dijalani.

Naruto menutup ponselnya dan menghela nafas. Mudah-mudahan, menjadi bintang utama dipergelaran sekarang merupakan jalan bagi Naruto untuk membuktikan diri jika dia bisa sukses tanpa embel-embel Namikaze. Ia bisa sukses, tanpa bayang-bayang orang tua dan sang kakak.

Mudah-mudahan saja.

.

.

.

"STOP!" teriak sang sutradara, membuat seluruh permainan di atas panggung ini berhenti.

Seluruh pemeran menarik nafas mereka. Ekspresi mereka begitu kecut, saat mereka latihan dihentikan untuk ke sepuluh kalinya. Mereka mulai frustasi saat _mood_ sang sutradara begitu buruk, ditambah lagi bintang utama baru dalam cerita ini sungguh tidak bersahabat dengan sang sutradara, menambah berat pekerjaan mereka.

Kakashi Hatake.

Sang sutradara yang merupakan kesayangan dari Jiraiya. Ia adalah pria paling berbakat di tempat ini. Ia juga salah satu orang Asia yang berhasil di tempat ini. Dulu, Kakashi merupakan pemain teater, tetapi dia berhenti bermain, saat mengalami cedera cukup lama, dan memilih membuka usaha kecil-kecilan di daerah Broadway, kemudian memperoleh ketenangan. Kakashi berniat untuk masuk ke dunia seni pentas lagi pada saat Jiraiya membujuknya. Untung saja Kakashi menyukai karya-karya Jiraiya yang berbentuk novel, sehingga Kakashi dengan senang hati mengikuti keinginan Jiraiya.

"….." Naruto menatap Kakashi, meminta petunjuk dari pria itu.

Sembari membawa kertas naskah yang sengaja digulung, Kakashi menaiki panggung dan menghampiri Naruto. "Kau benar-benar payah! Kau bisa _ber-acting_ atau tidak? Apa kau tidak lihat, jika pemeran lain belum memasuki panggung?" tanyanya dengan kedua sorot mata penuh emosi, saat Naruto bisa menjamin wajah di balik masker itu pasti sudah memerah karena menahan emosi.

"Maaf…" jawab Naruto, sulit membela diri. Ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana kemampuan _acting_ nya di mata orang-orang. Ia rasa dia bermain seperti biasanya. Lalu, apa yang kurang?

Bukankah _timing_ untuk berbicara sudah tepat?

"Sudah, sudah. Aku sudah muak. Untuk hari ini kita hentikan saja dulu latihannya. Semua boleh bubar," perintah sang sutradara. "Dan untuk kau, Naruto! Aku harap kau memperbaiki permainanmu, atau aku tidak akan segan-segan menghentikanmu dari peran ini, walaupun Jiraiya tidak akan menyukainya," ancamnya—terdengar bersungguh-sungguh.

Naruto mengangguk patuh. "Terima kasih," jawab Naruto.

Sang sutradara meninggalkan tempat setelah mengultimatum Naruto.

Semua pemain pun berkumpul dan menatap Naruto sebal.

"Dasar payah."

"Bagaimana bisa kita berhenti berlatih dengan secepat ini?"

"Ini benar-benar kacau."

Seluruh orang di tempat itu berdecak kesal. Sudah kedua kalinya semenjak mereka latihan, sutradara menghentikan acara mereka dengan alasan Naruto tidaklah serius dalam memainkan peran. Sebenarnya mereka sudah dapat menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Sutradara tersebut sudah terlalu jatuh hati dengan permainan Sai, sehingga ia tidak mungkin bisa menurunkan penilaiannya, ketika permainan Naruto bisa dibilang… standar.

Satu-persatu orang mulai menyingkir dari hadapan Naruto. Mereka semua menuju ruang ganti. Tidak ingin mendengar cemoohan lagi, Naruto lebih memilih untuk menuruni panggung, melangkah menuju bangku penonton. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah. Semalaman ia mencoba berlatih dan menghafal naskah, lalu apa hasilnya sekarang? Tetap saja sang sutradara tidak merasa puas dengan permainannya.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit. Sejenak, ia mulai berpikir, apakah dia mengundurkan diri saja, kemudian kembali ke Jepang? Ah, seandainya legenda itu memang ada, kenapa orang itu tidak datang kemari? Apa memang dia tidak pantas untuk berada di atas panggung, sehingga rasa susahnya pun tidak menarik perhatian sang penyihir panggung?

Hahaha.

Konyol.

Ia memang konyol, hingga sampai sekarang terus mempercayai legenda itu.

Naruto baru saja akan memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran sang kakak saat sebotol air mineral terulur ke arahnya.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"U—untukmu," tawar Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," Naruto mengambil air mineral tersebut kemudian menegluknya. Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air di ujung bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"A—aku harap—se—semua akan ba—baik-baik saja," Hinata mencoba untuk menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Hinata dari sudut matanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Sembari menegluk kembali minuman, kedua mata Naruto tertuju ke arah pintu—dimana siluet sosok pemuda bersurai hitam baru saja melintasi pintu. Naruto menghentikan minumnya.

"Aku lebih baik ganti pakaian dulu dan beristirahat," Naruto lekas beranjak dari tempat duduk itu, kemudian melangkah keluar area panggung dengan terburu-buru, seperti menyusul seseorang.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya.

"Na—Naruto-kun?" entah kenapa firasatnya tidak enak saat melihat gerakan Naruto yang begitu cepat.

.

.

.

Naruto merasa dirinya begitu bodoh.

Kenapa dia baru berpikir hal ini sekarang?

Tidak mungkin semua bisa berjalan dengan baik jika dia hanya diam saja. Semua tidak akan pernah berubah jika dia tidak melakukan apapun. Bukankah dia yang membutuhkan sang penyihir panggung di saat seperti ini? Bagaimana dia akan diberi bantuan, jika dia hanya diam saja, dan tidak mencoba untuk berkomunikasi padanya? Naruto tersenyum miring. Kenapa dia tidak meminta bantuan Sai saja untuk memainkan peran ini? Bukankah Sai itu sangat baik, dan kemungkinan besar, ia pasti mau membantu Naruto, walaupun… hal ini terdengar tidak menyenangkan.

Naruto jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Seolah ia tidak paham dengan perasaan Sai yang diminta untuk membantunya, ia tetap mendatangi pemuda itu. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya Sai jalan terakhir bagi Naruto untuk berhasil di atas panggung sana. Lagipula, Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa Sai. Jika Sai kelak nanti meminta bantuannya, dengan senang hati Naruto pasti membantunya.

Naruto tiba di depan pintu ruang ganti, tempat Sai dan teman-temannya biasa berkumpul. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan, saat Naruto mendengar suara tawa dari dalam sana.

"Kau lihat tidak ekspresinya tadi?" tawa Tennyson dengan teman-temannya. Suaranya terdengar puas. "Ia begitu bingung, dan bodoh."

Naruto mengintip dari celah pintu itu. Jantungnya serasa ditusuk oleh ribuan belati ketika suara sumbang itu kembali terdengar. Kenapa mereka begitu membencinya? Kenapa mereka harus memperlakukannya seperti ini? Naruto tahu, dia memang tidak pantas untuk berada di atas panggung itu dan menjadi bintang utama. Tetapi, tidak bisakah mereka memberi Naruto kesempatan untuk membuktikan diri?

"Kalian memang nakal," Sai kini angkat berbicara, membuat Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Tetapi, lanjutkan jika hal tersebut bisa membuatnya tersingkir dari tempat ini."

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar. Ucapan Sai membuat seluruh hinaan orang-orang di tempat ini tidaklah ada apa-apanya. Naruto merasa dibohongi. Ia merasa dihianati. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai telinganya sendiri, tetapi kenyataan di depan mata begitu menohok dirinya. Ia mendengar suara tawa Sai yang ikut mencemooh dirinya. Ia mendengar ucapan Sai yang juga mengisyaratkan jika Naruto memang tidak pantas berada di tempat ini. Ia tidak menyangka… Sai pun tidaklah jauh berbeda dari mereka.

Dan…

Kenyataan itulah yang paling menyakitkan. Kenyataan jika Naruto berada di tempat ini hanyalah sia-sia belaka. Naruto bertahan di tempat ini tanpa alasan yang jelas. Naruto hanya mempertahankan kekosongan, ketika tidak ada satupun pemain di tempat ini yang mendukungnya.

Naruto menutup pintu dengan perlahan, menarik perhatian orang-orang di dalam sana.

Saat Sai masih tertawa bersama teman-temannya, ia merasa ada kilatan berwarna kuning dengan diiringi tertutupnya pintu. Sai berpikir sejenak sebelum kedua matanya terbelalak. Sial! Tidak berpikir panjang, Sai langsung mengambil tongkatnya dan melangkah ke arah pintu, mengakibatkan kebingungan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sai membuka pintu, dan menatap punggung Naruto.

"Naruto?!" teriak Sai, memanggil rekannya. "Naruto, tunggu!" teriaknya lagi, saat Naruto tidak kunjung berhenti.

Naruto megenggam jari-jarinya hingga memucat. Baginya, hidup ini begitu ironis. Di detik lalu, Naruto pasti sangat bahagia jika Sai memanggilnya seperti ini. Tetapi, di detik ini, Naruto ingin sekali menghapus namanya, ketika Sai mengucapkan nama pemberian dari kedua orang tuanya dengan lantang. Ia jijik pada pemuda itu. Ia jijik dengan kepura-puraannya. Bagi Naruto, James yang terang-terangan membencinya lebih baik dari Sai yang dengan baik menikamnya dari belakang.

Mengidahkan teriakan Sai, Naruto terus menapaki kakinya. Sekarang dia mau apa? Sekarang dia harus bagaimana? Tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa dia pertahankan di tempat ini, ketika dia bukanlah bintang sesungguhnya di atas panggung. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia pertahankan ketika penyihir di atas panggung hanyalah legenda.

Suatu legenda seperti ibu peri Cinderella—ibu peri yang tidak akan pernah ada, sebagaimanapun orang ingin bertemu dengan peri tersebut.

.

.

.

Untuk menenangkan diri, Naruto memilih duduk di kursi—pinggir jalan. Tidak peduli dengan cuaca yang sangat dingin, suasana sangat sepi Naruto tidak mungkin pulang dengan kondisi kacau seperti ini. Ia tidak mau kesepian semakin menggerogoti pikirannya. Ia tidak mau rasa kesepian membuat dirinya menyerah, dan berpikir jika ucapan sang ayah benar. Tetapi, apakah memang dia harus menyerah? Apakah memang dia harus berhenti sampai di sini, dan mengakui kekalahannya pada sang ayah? Naruto melipat kedua kakinya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di lutut, berusaha mengurangi rasa dingin di seluruh tubuhnya, hingga otaknya terasa beku.

Sekarang dia mau apa?

Sekarang dia harus menyerah?

Sekarang dia harus menelepon kakaknya?

Apakah sekarang dia meminta dirinya dijemput?

Pikiran-pikiran gila membuat Naruto merasa pening.

Kepala Naruto berputar. Matanya tiba-tiba berkunang-kunang. Naruto mencoba menatap lampu taman, tetapi lampu taman itu malah membuatnya mual. Naruto memijat pelipisnya. Kebodohannya benar-benar tidak dapat tertolong, ketika dia lupa makan. Sejak kemarin, ia hanya fokus untuk menghafal naskah dan mempelajari naskah tersebut. Ia lupa menjaga diri.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, namun kepalanya yang pening tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Tubuhnya mulai limbung. Ia oleng, dan…

Bruk!

Sang pemuda pun terjatuh.

Jika masih memiliki tenaga hal yang paling Naruto inginkan untuk sekarang ini adalah mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia tumbang di tempat sepi seperti ini? Siapa yang akan menolongnya? Siapa yang akan membantunya dari keterpurukan ini?

Naruto yakin dirinya pasti akan mati karena hiportemia. Ya, dia akan mati kedinginan, dan ditemukan esok hari oleh pengemudi truk sampah, kemudian keluarganya akan menerima kabar, jika dia telah gagal, kemudian….

Ia akan dicatat dalam sejarah Namikaze, jika dia adalah pecundang satu-satunya dari keluarga tersebut.

Naruto tidak dapat mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia akan memejamkan mata, ketika samar-samar matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berpakaian serba putih mendekat ke arahnya. Ia ingin bertanya, siapa pria itu? Kenapa dia begitu tinggi? Kenapa tubuhnya tegap? Kenapa rambutnya berwarna hitam? Apakah dia berasal dari Asia? Dan yang lebih penting… kenapa matanya begitu kelam?

Naruto pun tidak dapat berpikir terlalu banyak, ketika kesadarannya mulai menipis, dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Bunyi piano?

Kenapa ada bunyi piano?

Dimana dia?

Apakah dia sudah mati?

Kenapa bunyi piano ini begitu indah?

Ya, sangat indah, hingga Naruto baru pertama kali mendengarnya…

Bahkan, Naruto yang sering datang ke acara resmi perlombaan antar _pianist_ pun baru kali ini mendengar suara permainan piano seindah ini.

Perlahan, kedua bola mata biru itu terbuka, Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, memperjelas pandangannya. Cahaya terang dari lilin membuat dirinya silau sejenak. Naruto memegang kepalanya. Sakit. Ada apa dengan kepalanya? Ia menyentuh keningnya, saat terdapat suatu yang basah. Naruto mengambil benda yang menempel pada keningnya. Kompresan? Kenapa bisa ada kompresan di keningnya?

Sadar jika ada yang tidak beres di sekitarnya, Naruto menatap sekeliling. Ia baru menyadari jika dia berada di tempat asing, tempat yang sama sekali belum pernah dia kunjungi. Fokus Naruto terganggu saat dia mendengar suara piano itu lagi. Naruto menatap ke depan, melihat sosok manusia yang sedang membelakangi dirinya.

Pemuda itu memiliki rambut yang aneh. Model apa itu? Pantat ayam kah? Ah, bukan! surai hitam model itu lebih ke arah model _spike_ , jika Naruto tidak salah.

Naruto dapat melihat jari-jari lentiknya bermain cepat di atas _tuts_ piano. Laki-laki itu sangat fokus pada permainan _Moonlight Sonata_ (Quasi una fantasia, op 27, No. 2), hingga dia tidak menyadari jika Naruto sudah sadarkan diri. Tetapi bukan hanya keberadaan laki-laki itu saja yang menarik perhatian Naruto, melainkan suasana di sekitar Naruto. Sang pemuda menatap sekeliling, heran. Kenapa di zaman sekarang, masih terdapat dekor rumah yang seperti ini? Cahaya lilin yang menerangi ruangan? Piano yang terlalu klasik, serta dekor rumah yang lebih difokuskan pada bahan kayu dan keramik-keramik berukiran kuno dibandingkan hiasan-hiasan modern seperti hiasan terbuat dari aklirik, logam, atau kaca.

Naruto menatap tirai berenda, berwarna krem yang berada di depan piano itu. Tirai itu tidak menutupi jendela, hingga Naruto bisa melihat butiran salju yang turun, dan embun yang mulai menutupi jendela.

Di sudut lain ruangan ini, terdapat penghangat ruangan berupa tungku kayu. Setahu Naruto tungku itu akan membuang asap ke cerobong asap di atas rumah. Dari arah api tungku kayu tersebut, Naruto dapat melihat bayangan laki-laki itu, serta… kucing? Anehnya, Naruto merasa cukup tenang, ketika mengetahui satu-satunya makhluk yang dia bisa temui di tempat bukanlah laki-laki itu saja, melainkan kucing yang duduk di pangkuan laki-laki tersebut.

Dimana dia?

Tempat apa ini?

Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini?

Kenapa dia merasa berada di tahun… lampau?

Tempat apa ini?

Kenapa dia seperti ada di tahun… 1950?

"Tuan, dia sudah bangun," seseorang berbicara, membuat Naruto terkejut setengah mati.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang terhubung dengan ruangan itu.

Sosok laki-laki yang delapan, atau sembilan tahun lebih tua darinya memasuki ruangan. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Senyuman yang menenangkan. Warna kulit laki-laki itu kecokelatan, dengan luka membentang di hidungnya. Ia memasuki ruangan, mendekat ke arah Naruto, namun pandangannya tidak lagi fokus pada Naruto. Pandangan laki-laki tersebut lebih fokus pada sosok pria yang masih saja memainkan piano klasik tersebut.

"Berikan dia minum," jawab singkat sang pemain piano tanpa memalingkan perhatiannya dari piano klasik itu.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, cukup terbius dengan suara bariton sang laki-laki.

Sesuai perintah, laki-laki yang memiliki luka membentang di hidungnya itu bergerak ke arah meja yang tidak jauh dari jarak Naruto berada, dan mengambil segelas air putih untuk Naruto. Ia menghampiri Naruto, kemudian mengulurkan gelas berisi air putih tersebut.

Tenggorokan yang terasa kering, membuat Naruto lekas mengambil minuman di hadapannya, meminum cairan di dalam gelas tersebut hingga tandas. Naruto memegang tenggorokannya. "A—aku dimana?" tanya Naruto sembari menyerahkan gelas pada sosok yang memandangnya khawatir. Suaranya serak, dan terasa nyeri.

"…." Sang pria yang diam di samping Naruto tidaklah menjawab. Ia menatap tuannya yang masih saja bergeming.

Naruto kembali mendengar permainan piano itu kembali. Permainan yang ditunjukan oleh laki-laki di hadapannya begitu terasa sedih, seolah menceritakan seseorang yang telah kehilangan harapannya untuk mencintai seseorang. Ah, apakah laki-laki ini mencoba menceritakan kisah dibalik musik klasik ini? Kisah Bethoven yang memiliki kisah cinta tidak sampai? Naruto ikut terhanyut ke dalam permainan tersebut. Membuat imajinasinya bergerak liar.

Ting.

Bunyi terakhir piano itu terdengar.

Suara piano itu berhenti secara mendadak, menciptakan keheningan yang tidak mengenakan. Sang laki-laki yang sejak tadi asyik dengan dirinya mulai bergerak. Naruto menatap laki-laki yang sejak tadi memainkan piano itu dengan awas, saat laki-laki itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Laki-laki itupun membalikan badannya, kemudian menatap Naruto.

Astaga…

Gelap sekali.

Kedua mata laki-laki di hadapan Naruto begitu kelam, seolah sisi lautan paling terdalam yang akan sulit dijamah.

Tetapi…

Tatapan tajam itu membuat sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di tubuh Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan fostur tubuh laki-laki itu.

Bukan hanya memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, fostur dan wajah laki-laki di hadapan Naruto bisa dikatakan sangat sempurna. Terlihat sekali dibalik kemeja putih yang digunakan sang laki-laki, terdapat otot-otot yang sudah terlatih. Selain itu, wajah laki-laki yang menyiratkan dia adalah keturunan Asia itu, sangat tampan, dan Naruto jamin siapapun wanita yang melihatnya pasti akan terpesona dengan ketampanan tersebut. Ah, laki-laki ini benar-benar seperti model!

"Apakah kau tahu, tidur di jalanan itu sangat berbahaya?" suara bariton yang bisa membuat siapapun mengikuti perintah sang pemiliknya membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunan.

Bodoh.

Kenapa dia malah membayangkan tidak-tidak mengenai orang yang menolongnya?

Eh?

Tadi, dia bilang apa?

Naruto tidur di jalan?

Gila!  
Siapa yang tidur di jalan saat cuaca begitu buruk? Naruto tidaklah sebodoh itu. Ia pingsan, bukan tidur, layaknya seseorang yang sangat frustasi dan berniat bunuh diri.

"Si—siapa dirimu?" tanya Naruto, tidak menjawab laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, siapa diriku," laki-laki itu seperti membalas sikap Naruto. Ia pun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto merengut tidak suka atas sikap ketus laki-laki di hadapannya. Laki-laki di hadapannya memang tampan, tetapi cukup menyebalkan. Ia _minus_ ekspresi dan nada suaranya datar. Naruto pun memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya kembali, memperhatikan suasana di sekitarnya. Ia berharap bisa mendapatkan informasi dari barang-barang di sekitarnya, mengenai laki-laki yang telah menolongnya. Oke, jika laki-laki ini tidak mau memberitahu siapa dirinya, maka dialah yang akan mencari. Naruto pun menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, dan membuatnya lekas terbangun dari atas sofa, mendekat ke arah benda menarik tersebut.

Sang laki-laki pun menggeser, memberi Naruto jalan.

Naruto menatap dinding di hadapannya. Ia memperhatikan dengan hati-hati setiap foto dan hiasan yang tergantung di dinding itu. Setiap foto yang tergantung di foto itu mengindikasikan jika sang laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangnya merupakan seorang pemain teater, _pianist_ , sekaligus penari yang handal? Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang memiliki talenta sebanyak ini? Tunggu! Kenapa foto-foto ini terlihat begitu kuno? Kenapa gambarnya hitam-putih? Zaman apa ini? Kenapa masih ada foto seperti ini di zaman seperti i—

Tahun apa ini?

Kenapa gaya pakaian dan model rambutnya begitu berbeda dari zaman sekarang?

Sebenarnya, Naruto berada di mana?

Ah!

Ya Tuhan…

Naruto menatap serius salah satu foto di hadapannya. Ia melihat tahun pengambilan foto tersebut. Ia melihat tulisan tangan yang sudah di sudut kanan foto tersebut. A—apa-apaan ini? 24 Desember 1951? Naruto bergumam. Naruto melihat sosok di dalam foto tersebut. Sosok di dalam foto tersebut sangat mirip dengan laki-laki yang masih saja diam di belakang Naruto. Hal yang membedakan laki-laki tersebut dengan orang di dalam foto ini hanyalah model rambutnya saja. Lalu, bagaimana penampilannya? Sangat mirip. Bahkan ekspresi, dan model pakaian orang ini sangat mirip.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. Secara berkali-kali, dia melihat ke arah sang laki-laki, kemudian foto di hadapannya. Ini tidak bercanda, bukan? Ia tersenyum tidak yakin. Ini pasti hanya candaan karena kejadian seperti ini hanya ada di cerita-cerita yang tidak masuk akal. Naruto pun menatap laki-laki yang sejak tadi hanya diam, menatap Naruto heran.

"Ka—kau…" Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, saat jantungnya bergemuruh cepat, tidak karuan. Hei, siapa yang tidak akan merasa _excited_ saat di hadapannya terdapat seseorang yang selama ini ingin ditemui, tetap tidak mungkin karena seseorang itu hanyalah fana. "Kau penyihir, kan?" tunjuk Naruto, tidak sopan. "Kau penyihir Broadway?!" suara Naruto meninggi.

Laki-laki di hadapan Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau berbicara apa?" tanyanya. "Setelah kau merasa lebih baik cepat keluar dari tempat ini," perintah laki-laki itu, seperti menganggap Naruto kurang waras.

Naruto sadar, jika ucapannya sangat melantur. Siapa yang tidak akan heran jika tiba-tiba dikatai sebagai penyihir? Hei, siapa tahu laki-laki ini tidak tahu, jika dia dijuluki seperti itu di zaman sekarang? Naruto mulai berpikir cepat. Ia harus merubah rencananya. Ia harus bisa membujuk laki-laki di hadapannya untuk membantu dirinya. Ini adalah kesempatan dirinya. Eh, tetapi… bagaimana jika laki-laki di hadapan Naruto ini bukan seorang penyihir Broadway—sosok yang selama ini Naruto ingin temui? Tetapi pria biasa-biasa saja? Eh! Tidak mungkin. Foto-foto di belakang Naruto, serta cara laki-laki itu memainkan piano mengindikasikan, dia memiliki bakat seni di atas rata-rata. Naruto yakin laki-laki di hadapannya ini adalah makhluk yang dia cari!

Naruto mencoba meyakini dirinya sekali lagi. Ia harus berpikir rasional. Tetapi, semua apa yang di dalam otaknya terus berteriak, jika laki-laki di hadapannya memang laki-laki yang selalu diimpikannya.

Naruto mendekat ke arah laki-laki tersebut. Ia berdiri di hadapan sang laki-laki. "Kau benar-benar legenda Broadway itu, kan?" tanyanya, mendesak.

Sang laki-laki hanya menatap Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Aku mohon bantuanmu. Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku tidak ingin pulang sekarang," Naruto tahu jika dia sangat kekanak-kanakan untuk sekarang ini. Tetapi dia tidak memiliki waktu lagi. Ia harus bisa membuktikan pada semua orang jika dia mampu berdiri di atas panggung Broadway sebagai bintang utama.

Sang laki-laki menatap Naruto dingin. "Apakah kau sadar, jika tindakanmu sekarang ini sangatlah tidak sopan? Mendesak seorang asing untuk membantumu, bukankah sungguh keterlaluan? Lagipula, aku tidak mengerti kau sedang berbicara apa?"

"Aku mohon, Tuan!" Naruto membungkukan badan, berharap pria di hadapannya mengerti.

"…." Sang pria hanya menatap tingkah Naruto.

"Aku mohon minta bantuanmu," Naruto tidak mau menegakan tubuhnya sebelum laki-laki di hadapannya mengiyakan apa yang dia inginkan. "Hanyalah kau yang bisa membantuku. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku bersinar di bawah lampu panggung," lanjutnya. "Aku tahu ini takdir, dan aku tahu kau memilihku," Naruto berkata panjang lebar. Biarkan saja orang-orang menganggap ucapannya ini konyol, tetapi di otaknya sekarang hanya ini yang terpikirkan olehnya.

"…." Sang laki-laki menggeleng pelan. "Iruka," tanyanya—tidak mempedulikan Naruto.

"Ya, Tuan?" jawab Iruka.

"Obat apa yang kau berikan padanya?" tanya pria itu.

"Oh itu—

Pertanyaan sang pria pada asistennya tentu menyinggung Naruto.

Sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu menegakan tubuhnya, menatap laki-laki bermata _onyx_ di hadapannya dengan sebal. "Jangan bercanda! Aku benar-benar serius," ucap Naruto, bersungut-sungut.

"Akupun benar-benar-benar-benar serius," balas laki-laki tersebut.

Naruto ingin sekali memukul laki-laki di hadapannya, tetapi seperti orang yang mengidap bipolar, guna mencapai tujuannya, ekspresi Naruto pun kembali terlihat sedih. "Tanpamu aku harus kembali ke Jepang. Tanpamu, aku tidak bisa membuktikan pada ayah, jika cita-citaku bukanlah hal bodoh. Tanpamu aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun," ucap Naruto panjang lebar. "Sekarang hanya kau jalan keluarnya. Hanya kau orang yang bisa membantuku _ber-acting_ di atas panggung."

Tidak ada lagi ucapan yang menyakitkan dari bibir laki-laki tersebut membuat Naruto senang. Yes, sepertinya bakat Naruto dalam _ber-acting_ memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Bahkan, pria di hadapan Naruto sepertinya terjebak dengan _acting_ sedih Naruto. Sang pemuda pun berusaha mengulum senyumnya, ketika tatapan laki-laki di hadapannya melunak.

"Lalu, keuntungan apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika membantumu?" tanya laki-laki tersebut, memecahkan kesunyian. "Apa yang bisa aku dapatkan, jika membantu orang asing sepertimu?"

Eh?

Keuntungan?

Oh, tentu saja! Mana ada yang gratis di dunia ini.

Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya. "Hmm…," Naruto berpikir. "Tuhan akan mencatat amal baikmu," tanyanya, dengan nada tidak yakin.

"….." sang pria hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sadar jika sang laki-laki tidak main-main, Naruto pun kembali memutar otak. Duh, apa yang bisa dia berikan pada orang di depannya ini? Sebenarnya Naruto berurusan dengan siapa, sih? Naruto pun bingung sendiri. Jika laki-laki di hadapannya ini memang sang penyihir yang selama ini selalu ada di buku cerita yang dibacakan ibunya, laki-laki ini bisa saja meminta kuburannya diperbaiki, atau mengirim pesan pada sanak-saudara di Jepang sana? Ya, untuk orang yang sudah lama mati, seharusnya tidak ada keinginan yang aneh, bukan?

Naruto yakin pada dirinya sendiri.

"I—itu, kau bisa meminta apapun dariku," jawab Naruto, sedikit ragu dengan analisanya sendiri.

Sang laki-laki mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku serius!" Naruto meyakinkan laki-laki tersebut.

"Hmmm…" gumam laki-laki tersebut.

Laki-laki tersebut melangkahkan kakinya. Ia menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga rambut sebelum mengitari tubuh Naruto. Mau apa laki-laki ini? Kenapa dia memutari tubuh Naruto? Naruto tidak nyaman dengan sikap sang laki-laki, terlebih saat laki-laki di dekatnya ini tersenyum miring, dan menatap Naruto seolah Naruto adalah makanan lezat yang siap untuk disantap.

"Ka—kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto, gugup.

Tap!

Sang laki-laki berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto.

"Hati-hati dalam berucap, Bocah!" hembusan nafas tipis mengenai lubang telinga Naruto, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri seketika. "Asal kau tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang mudah dipuaskan," lanjutnya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. "A—apa maksudmu?"

Sang laki-laki kembali bergerak. Kini ia melangkah ke hadapan Naruto, dan berdiri di hadapan sang pemuda bersurai pirang. "Aku penyuka sesama jenis, dan—" lagi-lagi senyuman miring menyebalkan itu muncul. "Apa kau sadar, jika kau sangat tampan kemudian wangimu begitu menggoda?"

Glek

Nafas Naruto seperti tercekik di tenggorokan, ketika mendengar ucapan frontal laki-laki di hadapannya.

Errrr….

Naruto sulit untuk berkata-kata.

"Apa tawaran tadi masih berlaku? Sepertinya aku mulai tertarik akan sesuatu di dalam dirimu. Ah, tepatnya aku tertarik dengan seluruh hal di balik pakaianmu itu," laki-laki tersebut melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apakah jika aku meminta dirimu, kau pun akan memberikannya?"

Naruto meremas jari-jarinya hingga memucat. Ia memang bisa melakukan apa saja untuk membuktikan diri pada orang-orang sekitarnya, jika dia mampu untuk berdiri sendiri, tanpa ada campur tangan nama orang tuanya. Tetapi, dengan ditawari hal seperti ini, sama saja harga dirinya terinjak-injak. Merasa sebal dengan tawaran orang di hadapannya, Naruto pun menatap sinis orang itu.

"Kau jangan bercanda!" Naruto berteriak. Mana mungkin dia dan makhluk di depannya bisa melakukan hal tidak-tidak. Bukankah mereka ini sudah berbeda alam? Bukankah tidak mungkin manusia dan hantu itu berpacaran, apalagi melakukan hubungan yang… aneh?

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku bisa membantumu, asalkan kau memenuhi keinginanku," jawab tenang sang laki-laki gila tersebut.

"Ka—kau gila! Dasar kau mesum! Aku tidak sudi menjual diriku pada makhluk sepertimu," Naruto ikut melipat kedua tangannya, bersifat melindungi diri. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak sudi menatap laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Aku hanya menawarkan hal yang aku inginkan saja. Bukankah transaksi harus menyenangkan kedua belah pihak?" jawab sang laki-laki. "Jika kau suka silahkan ambil tawaranku, dan jika sebaliknya, pintu keluar selalu terbuka untukmu," sang laki-laki mempersilahkan Naruto untuk beranjak dari tempat ini, jika Naruto tidak mau menyepakati syarat kerjasama mereka.

"Cih!"

Naruto menggebriskan kakinya. Ia tidak sudi mengikuti keinginan makhluk mesum di depannya ini. Jangankan melakukan tidak-tidak dengan laki-laki, berpacaran dengan wanita saja, Naruto belum pernah melakukannya. Hiii… Membayangkan dirinya dijamah oleh laki-laki saja membuatnya merinding, apalagi melakukannya secara nyata?

"Dasar Teme-brengsek! Sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi mainanmu," Naruto memeletkan lidahnya. Ia tidak akan pernah kembali ke tempat ini dan berurusan dengan orang ini. Dalam waktu sekejap, Naruto pun berubah pikiran. Dasar bipolar.

Sang pria hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, ketika mendengar makian demi makian yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap sang laki-laki, tanpa lagi mau banyak bicara dengan Naruto, ketika Naruto kembali menghentakan kakinya.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit ia sudah muak dengan laki-laki tersebut, bagaimana jika dia harus bekerja sama?

Hiii…  
Pasti sangat malas.

.

.

.

Iruka menatap khawatir tuannya yang kini sedang menghadap ke arah jendela.

Laki-laki yang sangat senang bermain musik dan bermain seni peran ini bergeming dari tempatnya semenjak pemuda aktif itu pergi. Ada apa dengan tuannya? Kenapa dia hanya diam saja? Apakah tuannya ini tertarik dengan pemuda itu? Iruka berpikir sejenak. Ah, berbicara tentang tuannya, ia jadi ingat, sikap tuannya tadi sungguh keterlaluan. Ia melecehkan pemuda itu dengan terang-terangan. Yeah, jika orang baik-baik diperlakukan seperti itu, pastilah akan sangat marah, termasuk pemuda tersebut.

"Tuan…. Tadi itu bukankah sangat tidak baik?" Iruka berkata dengan hati-hati. "Kenapa Anda memperlakukannya seperti itu?"

Senyuman miring muncul di wajah tampan itu. "Aku sama sekali tidak ada niat membantunya," jawab tenang sang tuan.

"Eh?" Iruka terkejut dengan jawaban tersebut. "Lalu…"

Laki-laki tersebut memilih untuk diam.

"Kau benar-benar aneh, Tuan," Iruka hanya bisa menggeleng dengan sikap laki-laki di dekatnya ini. Tetapi, Iruka pun menghela nafas. "Tetapi, saya bersyukur Tuan tidaklah terbawa emosi. Dengan sikap Tuan yang seperti itu, kita tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mengurus orang-orang di luar sana."

Laki-laki yang membelakangi Iruka pun hanya diam, dengan raut wajah tidak terbaca.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap jendela taxi di sampingnya. Sebenarnya dia ini bodoh atau apa? Ia membiarkan orang itu menguasai dirinya. Saat orang suruhannya—Iruka—mengatakan jika Naruto tidak boleh menoleh ke belakang sepanjang mereka berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian taxi, dan Naruto diam saja. Saat Iruka mengatakan jika dia tidak berhak menanyakan apapun, Naruto hanya diam saja. Saat setiap sisi kanan kiri tempat Naruto melangkah tadi begitu gelap, hingga Naruto hanya bisa melihat jalan di depannya saja, Naruto pun diam saja. Naruto sama sekali tidak bertanya mengenai banyak hal, dan sekarang hal-hal itu meganggu dirinya.

Naruto tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dia menelusuri lorong demi lorong belakang pertokoan dengan santai, ketika keadaan sangat sepi, dan menjadi gelap, setiap Naruto melewati lorong tersebut. Sebenarnya, makhluk apa itu? Apakah tadi Naruto benar-benar bertemu dengan hantu, atau… Naruto bertemu dengan manusia? Jika dia manusia, kenapa lampu-lampu itu mati dengan sendirinya? Naruto mulai gila dengan keanehan ini. Lalu, jika tadi itu hantu, kenapa begitu nyata?

"Tuan, sudah sampai," sang sopir menegur Naruto, ketika Naruto hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Ha-ah, dia benar-benar rajin melamun akhir-akhir ini. Naruto menatap ke arah jendela kembali. Untung saja salju tidak turun deras untuk sekarang ini, hingga jalanan masih bisa dia lewati dengan aman. Naruto pun memberikan uang yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Ia menyerahkan uang tersebut sebelum keluar dari taxi, dan melangkah menuju apartemennya. Apartemennya yang sepi, tidak ada siapapun yang menyambutnya.

.

.

.

"Lagi-lagi mood sutradara buruk," seseorang menggerutu sebal.

"Ya, sudahlah. Sepertinya pentas sekarang akan hancur total."

Berhari-hari mendengar ucapan yang sama dari rekan-rekan kerja, membuat telinga Naruto menjadi kebal mendengar semua itu. Naruto tahu jika orang-orang ini hanyalah ingin menjatuhkan mental Naruto. Mereka hanya ingin membuat Naruto terus terlihat bodoh, padahal _acting_ mereka yang sengaja dibuat buruk. Untuk menentukan _timing_ saja mereka tidak bisa, bagaimana mereka _beracting_? Naruto ingin mentertawakan orang-orang itu. Ia tahu orang-orang itu begitu tidak bisa diajak kerjasama olehnya, tetapi kenapa sutradara seolah menutup matanya juga?

Untuk menenangkan hati, Naruto memilih untuk mengganti pakaiannya, kemudian keluar dari tempat ini. Ia ingin berbaring dan kembali berlatih di kediamannya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan sikap rekan seperkerjaannya itu. Ia hanya fokus pada dirinya sendiri. Entah akan menjadi seperti apa pertunjukan mereka nanti. Naruto dapat memprediksi, karirnya pasti akan hancur.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang panggung, ketika dia mendengar suara berisik dari sudut panggung.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Setahu dia, semua orang di atas panggung itu sudah pergi, dan hanya Naruto saja yang tersisa di tempat ini. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Perlahan dia melangkah lebih ke dalam. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Terlebih saat Naruto mendengar, suara desahan yang cukup dia kenal. Suara ini…. Kedua bola mata Naruto terbelalak, dikala melihat sosok yang selama ini dia hormati melakukan tindakan menjijikan dan menyakiti matanya.

Sai dan Kakashi?

Naruto melihat Kakashi begitu mendominasi Sai. Pakaian Sai sudah hilang kemana, ketika Kakashi masih berpakaian lengkap. Naruto cukup tahu, Kakashi melakukan ini dengan tergesa-gesa, sehingga pria ini melakukan tindakan senonoh dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap. Dari jarak seperti ini, Naruto dapat melihat butiran keringat meluncur dari pelipis dua laki-laki di hadapannya. Sai terlihat senang setiap Kakashi menghujamkan benda itu, sedangkan Naruto ingin sekali muntah!

"S—Sai?" Naruto bergumam sembari menutup mulutnya.

Naruto memang kesal pada Sai. Ia sangat marah karena peristiwa beberapa hari lalu. Tetapi, Naruto masih bisa memaafkan Sai dan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya perlu waktu untuk memaafkan Sai. Akan tetapi, melihat Sai yang melakukan hal tidak senonoh bersama Kakashi, bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang ingin dilihat oleh Naruto. Sai bercinta dengan sutradara bukanlah pemandangan yang menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Ini benar-benar menjijikan. Terlalu menjijikan.

Kedua mata Sai terbelalak saat melihat Naruto. Nafsunya turun begitu saja. Iapun berusaha menyingkirkan Kakashi dari atas tubuhnya. "Naruto?" lirih Sai, dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Naruto menahan nafasnya. "Kita perlu bicara—" bisiknya. "Sekarang!" pinta Naruto sebelum membalikan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Sai di dalam kekalutan. Ia tidak mau lagi melihat adegan itu. Ia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia masih bisa bersikap santai saat kondisi begitu carut-marut? Bagaimana bisa dia masih bisa tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bagaimana bisa dia masih berbicara dengan Sai yang jelas-jelas melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh di depan matanya. Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya. Sial. Bagi dirinya ini sudah terlalu berlebihan. Ia tidak yakin masih bisa bertahan di tempat ini dengan kondisi menyeramkan seperti ini.

"Naruto?" suara Sai mengintruksi pikiran Naruto. Sai sudah memakai pakaian lengkap, walaupun masih terlihat acak-acakan. Sai bergerak ke arah Naruto dengan bantuan tongkat.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Sai yang menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan mengunci pintu tersebut, tidak ingin satu orang pun mengetahui pembicaraan mereka.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau tahu, kenapa aku terus bertahan di tempat ini?" tanya Naruto, dengan suara bergetar.

"….," Sai terdiam—seolah tidak berani mengusik ketenangan Naruto.

Naruto ingin sekali mentertawakan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia ingin mentertawakan penilaian Naruto pada Sai. Astaga. Bagaimana bisa Naruto ditipu sampai sejauh ini? Seharusnya Naruto sudah menduga jika Sai bisa bertahan di tempat ini, sedangkan dirinya tidak karena jalan mereka untuk mencapai kesuksesan sangat berbeda jauh. Saat Naruto jatuh-bangun untuk membuktikan dirinya, Sai lebih memilih untuk menggunakan jalan pintas. Apakah ini yang disebut keadilan Tuhan?

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar legenda itu?" tanya Naruto, tanpa menghentikan pandangannya pada Sai. "Legenda yang mengatakan, jika seorang pemuda berasal dari Jepang mencoba bermain di Broadway, memperoleh kesuksesan, kemudian bunuh diri karenanya?" Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Apakah kau pernah mendengar jika pemuda tersebut akan menghantui orang yang menurutnya bisa memperoleh kesuksesan di tempat ini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya…" jawab singkat Sai. Tentu saja dia pernah mendengarnya karena dia adalah orang yang awalnya akan memainkan tokoh tersebut.

"Tapi kau pasti belum pernah mendengar, jika dengan bodohnya aku adalah orang yang percaya dengan legenda itu," tawa Naruto.

"A—apa?" Sai terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto.

Naruto memandang Sai lekat-lekat. Oh, iya! Tentu saja Sai tidak akan tahu impian dan harapan Naruto ketika datang ke tempat ini. Sai terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan fans, dan orang-orang yang memujanya. Naruto mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang dia seperti tidak kenal orang di hadapannya. Ia seperti tidak tahu siapa orang yang selama ini dia puja.

"Kemudian, kau ingin tahu apa yang lebih bodoh?" Naruto menatap nanar Sai. "Aku mempercayai kau adalah orang itu," Naruto menerawang, membayangkan dirinya sering membanggakan Sai di depan orang banyak. "Aku percaya kau adalah reinkarnasi pemuda itu karena kehebatanmu di panggung itu. AKU PERCAYA PADA SKILL MU! AKU PERCAYA KAU ADALAH ORANG ASIA YANG BISA MEMBUAT SEMUA ORANG TERPUKAU DI ATAS PANGGUNG TANPA HARUS MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN KOTOR!" Naruto menarik kerah pakaian Sai. "AKU PERCAYA KAU ADALAH ORANG YANG BERKILAU DI ATAS PANGGUNG KARENA SKILL MU, DAN KAU MEMANG TIDAK BISA DISANDINGKAN OLEH SIAPAPUN!" teriak Naruto di depan wajah Sai.

Tatapan Sai yang biasanya penuh antusias, kini dipenuhi dengan rasa penyesalan. Ia tahu jika sikapnya selama ini pasti akan menyakiti banyak orang. Tetapi, kenapa saat orang tersebut muncul, Sai merasa sangat sakit hati? Ucapan Naruto seolah menggores hatinya. Sai seolah mengerti rasa sakit hati yang diterima oleh Naruto.

"Naruto…" lirih Sai, tidak dapat membalas ucapan Naruto.

"Aku percaya padamu, hingga aku tetap bertahan di sini…," Naruto melepas kerah pakaian Sai secara perlahan. "Dan sekarang aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa…" Naruto tertawa dengan sangat keras.

Sai memandang Naruto khawatir. Ia telah merusak pemuda di hadapannya. Ia telah merusak harapan seseorang. "Kau terlalu naif…" bisik Sai.

"….." tawa Naruto berhenti. Ia kembali memandang Sai.

"Kau pikir kehidupan di dunia seperti ini sesederhana itu? Bermain dengan baik, menjilat banyak orang, kemudian kau bisa hidup tenang dan nyaman?" Sai mulai membalas ucapan Naruto. "Tidak seenak itu Naruto. Tidak sesederhana itu."

"…..," Naruto mendengar ucapan Sai dengan hati-hati. "Lalu, apa maksudmu? Aku harus melakukan cara kotor seperti dirimu?"

"Naruto, sekarang pastinya kau sudah mengerti cara hidup di tempat seperti ini. Melihat hal seperti tadi, harusnya kau tahu, dan tidak usah bertanya lagi, bukan, bagaimana caranya kau bisa menjadi bintang di tempat ini?" Sai memegang kedua pundak Naruto, menatap Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan. "Percayalah padaku. Semua orang seperti kita melakukan hal yang aku lakukan tadi. Bahkan… Kakashi pun melakukan hal tersebut."

Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan Sai. Jadi… Kakashi pun sama kotornya dengan Sai? Orang yang selama ini selalu terlihat hebat, tidaklah lebih dari kotoran? Naruto meringis jijik mendengar ini semua. Apakah ini cara bertahan hidup di dunia seperti ini? Apakah bakat sudah tidak lagi dipertimbangkan? Apakah skill saja tidak cukup? Apakah untuk bertahan hidup di tempat seperti ini harus melakukan tindakan menjijikan seperti itu?

"Lebih baik aku mati saja, daripada melakukan tindakan kotor seperti dirimu," Naruto menepis kedua tangan Sai.

"Naru—

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriak Naruto saat Sai mencoba menggapai dirinya kembali.

"Naruto…," Sai berusaha membuat Naruto mengerti.

"Aku membencimu… aku sangat membencimu! Jangan pernah berbicara lagi padaku, dan jangan pernah menganggapku ada, walau kita berpapasan sekalipun…" seru Naruto, berharap Sai menyingkir dari hadapan Naruto.

Sai terkejut dengan sikap Naruto sekarang ini.

Naruto menatap Sai untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia memandang Sai dengan raut wajah sedih. Naruto pun membalikan badannya kemudian berlari menuju pintu keluar. Ia membuka kunci pintu tersebut. Cukup. Ia tidak mau disakiti secara terus-menerus. Sekarang tekadanya sudah bulat. Ia lebih baik menjadi pecundang di depan ayahnya. Ia memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa ayahnya. Ia memang seorang Namikaze, dan ia harus menerima semua itu.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sai, mengejar Naruto dengan langkah terpincang-pincang. "NARUTO!" panggil Sai lagi, tetapi ia tidak dapat mengejar Naruto sama sekali. "SIAL!" maki Sai saat dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengejar sang pemuda.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Sai bisa merasakan setidaknyaman ini?

Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Sai bukanlah orang yang peduli dengan ucapan orang. Sudah banyak orang yang mengetahui kelicikannya, tetapi Sai tidak ambil peduli. Ia menutup telinganya. Tetapi, kenapa saat Naruto berbicara seperti tadi, Sai seperti tidak terima? Setiap Naruto marah padanya, dan menatap dirinya dengan kecewa, Sai seperti ketakutan? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dia begitu takut akan kehilangan Naruto? Sai pun memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Kenapa begitu menyakitkan? Kenapa ada perasaan seperti ini?

Apakah…

Dia telah jatuh cinta?

Apakah dia jatuh cinta pada Naruto?

Sai pun terkejut dengan perasaan baru yang dia kenal ini.

.

.

.

Naruto merasa dirinya sangat konyol. Ia tahu cuaca malam ini sangat buruk. Ia tahu pakaiannya akan basah jika dia terus diam di tempat ini. Tetapi, Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat ini. Ia hanya diam, seperti orang bodoh. Ia hanya duduk di bangku pinggir jalan, saat tidak ada satupun orang yang melewati tempat ini. Ya, siapa orang yang akan jalan-jalan di tempat ini, saat keadaan sudah sangat malam, dan cuaca begitu tidak bersahabat?

"Tidak mencoba untuk mati kedinginan di tempat ini, bukan?" suara bariton yang sangat Naruto kenal membuat Naruto terkejut.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ya Tuhan… kenapa harus hantu ini? Kenapa makhluk ini selalu muncul di saat Naruto sedang kalut? Naruto menatap pakaian yang digunakan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Serba putih? Naruto ingin mentertawakan penampilan laki-laki di dekatnya ini. Bagaimana bisa di saat orang-orang lebih memilih untuk memakai pakaian gelap di saat cuaca seperti ini, laki-laki di hadapannya lebih memilih untuk memakai pakaian yang mencolok.

Ah, apakah ini pakaian modis pada zaman laki-laki ini?

Naruto lagi-lagi meneliti penampilan sang laki-laki. Jika Naruto perhatikan, selera pakaian laki-laki ini begitu kuno. Laki-laki ini menggunakan jaket bermodel jas berbahan kulit hingga mencapai lutut, dengan bulu musang di lehernya. Selain itu, di balik jaket tersebut terdapat pakaian berlapis. Selain jaket, kardigan tanpan lengan—berkancing, kemeja, Naruto melihat laki-laki ini senang sekali memakai topi beludru bergaya homburg (topi yang bagian brim-nya berbentuk bulat). Tetapi bukan model dari pakaian laki-laki itu saja yang terlihat mencolok, melainkan warna pakaian yang digunakan laki-laki tersebut, serba putih.

"Pergilah!" perintah Naruto, malas untuk meladeni siapapun di saat perasaannya sedang tidak karuan.

Suasana sepi sejenak, saat laki-laki di hadapan Naruto tidak membalas ucapan Naruto, ataupun pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Ah, walau dia tidak pergi dari sisi Naruto, sepertinya laki-laki ini tahu kapan dia harus berbicara dan tidak.

"…. Salju?" gumam laki-laki tersebut sembari mengadahkan salah satu tangannya yang terbungkus oleh kaos tangan berbahan kulit.

"….." reflek Naruto ikut mengadahkan tangannya. Ia menatap butiran salju secara lembut dan perlahan jatuh ke atas telapak tangannya.

Bagus sekali!

Setelah dipikir-pikir, pertemuan mereka ini selalu diawali dengan turunnya salju. Siapakah orang ini? Apakah orang ini boneka salju? Naruto menggeleng atas imajinasinya sendiri. Astaga! Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir bodoh saat hatinya sedang kacau. Naruto pun mengerjapkan matanya, ketika salah satu tangan pemuda itu terjulur di hadapannya. Naruto mengerutkan kening. Mau apa dia?

"Ingin menemaniku menari?" ajak laki-laki tersebut sembari sedikit membungkukan badannya, mengundang Naruto untuk menggapai jari-jarinya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan udangan itu.

Laki-laki tersebut mendengus. "Kau lama sekali!" laki-laki itupun megenggam tangan Naruto, dan menarik Naruto secara paksa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Naruto, terkejut dengan sikap seenaknya sang laki-laki.

Naruto mengerang frustasi dikala laki-laki tersebut memaksa tubuh Naruto untuk merapat. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa mereka berposisi seperti… berdansa? Naruto mulai panik. Ia memang suka menonton orang menari, tetapi sedikit pun dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan menari seperti ini. Terlebih menari di tempat umum. Naruto pun berharap tidak ada satupun orang yang melihat posisi mereka sekarang. Apalagi orang yang dia kenal. Menari tanpa musik? Hahaha. Orang-orang di Broadway pasti akan mentertawakan mereka!

"Hei, bodoh!" teriak Naruto. "Berhen—

"Kau tahu, asal tarian ini merupakan dari rakyat?" tanya laki-laki tersebut. Suaranya begitu pelan, tetapi cukup jelas di telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Maksudmu?"

Naruto berusaha menjaga jarak dengan laki-laki yang megenggam salah satu tangannya, dan mendekap pinggangnya dengan erat. Ia tidak biasa berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Tarian waltz merupakan suatu tarian yang digunakan rakyat untuk bersenang-senang. Tarian ini bertipe intim, romantis, dan menggoda," sang laki-laki itu mulai menjelaskan kembali. Kakinya bergerak, meminta Naruto untuk mengikuti langkahnya. "Dan keindahan tarian ini pun berhasil menarik perhatian kerajaan. Kerajaan menyukai tarian ini, dan mulai mulai menggelar suatu pesta untuk mengadakan tarian ini," laki-laki tersebut menatap Naruto serius. "Lalu, kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto menggeleng. Ia selalu tertarik dengan informasi yang baru saja dia ketahui.

Laki-laki tersebut terdiam sejenak. "Pihak kerajaan menjadikan tarian ini sebagai tarian kerajaan, kemudian… rakyat tidak boleh menggunakannya," sang laki-laki menggeser kakinya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengajari Naruto dengan ahli. "Kerajaan merebut kesenangan satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh rakyat. Ya, orang-orang di dalam kekuasaan selalu melakukan hal tersebut, bahkan sesudah mereka mengenal budaya sekalipun."

Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya. Bagaimana bisa tarian indah seperti ini memiliki kisah yang menyedihkan seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa tarian yang menceritakan kisah percintaan, harus mengalami konflik seperti ini? Dunia macam apa itu? Kenapa tarian seperti ini harus dibatasi? Naruto tidak percaya jika kerajaan menggunakan otoritasnya untuk menghancurkan kesenangan rakyat. Rakyat yang selalu diambil sebagian uangnya untuk pajak kerajaan.

"Kejam sekali," gumam Naruto, merasa jijik dengan informasi barunya ini.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Kau tahu kenapa kerajaan bertindak kejam seperti itu?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

Naruto kembali menggeleng.

"Karena tarian ini merupakan tarian yang digunakan seorang pangeran untuk mengajak orang yang diincarnya untuk dijadikan kekasih," laki-laki di hadapan Naruto tersenyum miring, membuat Naruto tidak enak perasaan. "Jika seorang laki-laki mengajak seseorang untuk menarikan tarian ini, maka laki-laki tersebut memberi sinyal pada orang-orang di sekitarnya jika dia telah memilih orang yang diajaknya menari sebagai calon kekasihnya," lanjutnya. "Bukankah seorang pangeran memiliki harga diri tinggi, sehingga cara dia melamar seorang yang dipujanya pun pasti ingin berbeda dari orang lain, terlebih dari rakyatnya?"

Ucapan laki-laki di hadapan Naruto, membuat Naruto merinding geli. Naruto cepat-cepat ingin melepas tubuhnya dari perangkap laki-laki di hadapannya. "Jika begitu aku tidak ingin melakukan tarian ini."

Laki-laki itu menahan tubuh Naruto. Tubuh Naruto diputar, hingga punggung Naruto kini menempel pada dada laki-laki tersebut. Tubuh dan tangan Naruto ditahan dari belakang di depan dada. "Aku mengajakmu menari sebagai seorang rakyat. Rakyat biasa yang menarikan tarian ini untuk bersenang-senang," bisik laki-laki tersebut. "Bukan sebagai tuan putri, Tuan tampan," lanjutnya.

"Eh?" Naruto menjadi salah tingkah karena pikiran buruknya tadi.

Laki-laki itu lebih mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto. "Apa kau berpikir jika aku mengajakmu menari sebagai seorang putri kerajaan atau anak dari _duke_?"

Suara bariton dan hembusan nafas laki-laki di belakang Naruto membuat Naruto merinding. "I—Itu…"

"Kenapa kau berpikir jahat padaku?" goda laki-laki tersebut. "Kau selalu berpikir negatif tentangku, dan pikiran itu bisa menyakitiku, Tuan tampan," laki-laki itu mengecup cuping Naruto.

"Ba—Baka-Teme!" Naruto menggeliat, tidak nyaman dengan suara laki-laki itu. Entah kenapa suara menyebalkan itu selalu membuat jantungnya berpacu tidak karuan. "Aku tidak mau melakukan tarian itu—bu—bukan karena alasan itu!" Naruto pun akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari jeratan makhluk mesum dan menyebalkan ini.

"….," laki-laki tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memandang Naruto.

"Karena jika menari tanpa musik itu pasti akan terlihat konyol," jawab Naruto, membela diri. Ia tidak mau dianggap sebagai seseorang yang selalu memiliki pikiran negatif pada orang lain.

"Hummm… Hummm…" laki-laki tersebut bergumam pelan, seolah berpura-pura percaya dengan ucapan Naruto.

Suasana kembali hening saat kedua pemuda inipun terdiam—terhanyut dengan pikiran mereka.

Naruto menatap laki-laki di sampingnya dari sudut mata. Setelah diperhatikan, laki-laki ini berbeda dari orang yang Naruto kenal selama ini. Laki-laki ini selalu hadir dikala Naruto terpuruk. Laki-laki ini selalu ada di saat Naruto merasa tidak enak perasaan. Laki-laki ini selalu ada, jika Naruto sudah tidak tahu lagi, harus melampiaskan masalahnya pada siapa. Ya, laki-laki ini selalu hadir di sisinya tanpa diundang, dan tanpa membuat Naruto kesal, walaupun Naruto berusaha terlihat tidak nyaman saat berada di dekat laki-laki ini.

Kenapa makhluk ini muncul saat Naruto sedang terpuruk?

Apakah memang dia datang karena Naruto begitu frustasi?

Apakah memang kedatangan makhluk ini berhubungan dengan diri Naruto yang sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa?

Naruto termenung sejenak, menatap ujung sepatunya yang terbalut oleh butiran salju.

"Aku berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Ayah dan ibuku merupakan orang terpandang di negeriku. Semua orang begitu mengeluk-elukan mereka, terlebih kakakku yang selalu memperoleh prestasi di sekolahnya…" tiba-tiba Naruto ingin mencurahkan perasaanya pada makhluk yang baru saja dia kenal. Apakah dia orang bodoh? Tetapi, kenapa Naruto merasa orang di sampingnya ini bisa dipercaya?

Seperti yang Naruto duga, laki-laki di samping Naruto merupakan pendengar yang baik. Ia tidak pernah mencela Naruto saat Naruto ingin berbicara. Ia tidak pernah memaksa Naruto, jika Naruto tidak ingin bercerita. Ia selalu mendengar Naruto, dan melakukan tindakan-tindakan bodoh untuk membujuk Naruto, hingga Naruto melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

"Aku tidaklah bodoh. Aku sama pintarnya dengan kakakku. Namun, semakin lama, aku semakin sadar, jika orang-orang menatapku bukan sebagai diriku," Naruto menerawang sejenak. "Orang-orang menatapku sebagai Namikaze, entah apapun yang aku dapatkan dan aku lakukan. Orang-orang selalu mengatakan jika semua prestasiku adalah kewajaran karena aku adalah seorang Namikaze."

"…." sang laki-laki menatap Naruto dengan serius. Mata _onyx_ -nya sama sekali tidak berkedip, seolah beban di hati Naruto merupakan masalahnya juga.

"Aku muak dengan semua itu, hingga aku mulai memberontak. Aku tidak lagi peduli dengan nilai, prestasi, atau apapun. Aku ingin berbeda dari ayah, ibu, dan kakakku! Aku ingin jadi Naruto. Aku hanya ingin jadi Naruto, sehingga akupun mulai mengecewakan semua orang. Tetapi…" Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku senang jika orang-orang mengatakan aku pembuat onar. Mengatakan aku, Namikaze gagal, atau apapun. Aku sangat senang," Naruto tertawa miris. Ia sudah gila. Ia sudah tidak waras karena menceritakan hal memalukan seperti ini pada orang asing.

"….." sang laki-laki menghela nafas. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tetapi, ayahku tidaklah mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan. Ia malah mengirimku ke kelas kepribadian, dan kelas-kelas yang menyebalkan itu, hingga aku muak dan memilih untuk kabur ke tempat ini dengan uang jajanku yang aku kumpulkan sejak kecil," suara Naruto berubah getir. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Naruto sungguh malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri. Kenapa bisa dia bercerita panjang lebar seperti ini? Kenapa bisa dia terlihat lemah seperti ini? Naruto pun berniat pergi menjauh dari laki-laki di sampingnya saat tubuhnya ditarik, dan Naruto kembali didekap erat oleh makhluk di hadapannya ini.

"A—apa yang kau laku—

"Berapa umurmu?" pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto sedikit heran.

"18 tahun…" jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memilih tempat ini?" tanya laki-laki ini.

Kenapa Naruto memilih tempat ini?

Kenapa…?

"Ibuku sejak kecil selalu menceritakan tentang legenda Broadway. Aku sangat menyukai cerita itu, dan benar-benar terinspirasi dengan tokohnya, hingga… tempat inilah yang aku pikirkan, ketika melarikan diri dari rumah," bisik Naruto. Ia terlalu hanyut dengan perasaannya sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar jika tubuhnya mulai digerakan, diajak kembali menari.

"Bodoh…." gumam laki-laki ini. "Apa kau tidak pernah takut akan apapun?"

"Sejauh ini… tidak…" Naruto tertawa dengan suara miris.

Dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto, jika laki-laki ini menggeleng. "Lalu, sekarang, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Ada apa dengan wajahnya? Memangnya wajah Naruto bermasalah? Naruto menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. Eh? Dia baik-baik saja. Ia tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya. Ya, tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali… ekspresinya yang tidak seceria biasanya.

Naruto tersenyum miris. "Orang yang aku kagumi tidaklah seperti apa yang ada dipikiranku," Naruto berbicara kembali. "Aku telah dikecewakan oleh banyak orang di tempat ini. Mungkin saja…," Naruto menghela nafas, dan tertawa. "Hahaha… ini saatnya aku kemba—" Naruto menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak mau kalah," gumam Naruto. "Aku tidak mau kalah, bagaimana ini? Uangku sudah tipis, aku mendapatkan tekanan di sana-sini, dan… aku tidak mau pulang," Naruto tidak tahan lagi untuk menyimpan emosinya. Ia tidak bisa lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri. Iapun lekas mendekap tubuh laki-laki di hadapannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pastinya terlihat menjijikan untuk sekarang ini.

Laki-laki yang didekap Naruto dapat merasakan perasaan Naruto. Ia dapat merasakan ketakutan yang Naruto alami. Siapa yang tidak akan takut tinggal di tempat seperti ini tanpa masa depan yang jelas? New York bukanlah tempat yang mudah untuk bertahan hidup. Tempat ini seperti hutan rimba. Kepolosan hanyalah akan membunuh seseorang. Laki-laki inipun menghela nafas lelah. Ia tidak tahu, kenapa bisa ada anak seberani ini di tempat ini? Bertualang melintasi benua, tanpa tahu masalah yang akan dia hadapi? Sungguh tindakan berani sekaligus paling bodoh!

Laki-laki tersebut mengelus punggung Naruto. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau sangat hebat. Di umurmu yang masih muda, kau sudah memiliki warna tersendiri. Sekarang, masalahnya hanyalah kau bisa menghancurkan tembok hambatan itu atau tidak."

Tembok hambatan?

"Tembok hambatan?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk.

Naruto setengah mengurai dekapannya. Ia memandang wajah laki-laki di hadapannya. Kenapa laki-laki ini begitu bisa menenangkan dirinya? Kenapa ucapan laki-laki ini begitu memotivasi dirinya? Kenapa dia merasa nyaman, ketika berbicara dengan orang asing ini? Naruto tidak pernah mengerti, hal ajaib apa yang dimiliki laki-laki ini, hingga Naruto yang tidak bisa meluapkan emosinya, dengan mudah bercerita?

"Kenapa kau begitu baik pada diriku?" tanya Naruto, tidak mengerti. "Kenapa kau muncul di hadapanku? Kenapa kau selalu muncul di saat aku terpuruk? Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa ada di waktu yang tepat? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab diri—

"Entahlah…." Jawab laki-laki di hadapan Naruto dengan senyuman miring andalannya. "Mungkin semua sudah menjadi takdir agar kita bertemu," laki-laki tersebut mengelus pipi Naruto. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak takut padaku?"

Eh?

Pertanyaan laki-laki di hadapan Naruto membuat Naruto sadar, jika dia berhadapan dengan sosok aneh, asing, dan tidak jelas.

"Masalah itu…," Naruto memijat lehernya yang tidak pegal, mencari alasan dari semua pertanyaan laki-laki di hadapannya. "Mungkin aku sudah tertarik padamu, bahkan sebelum kita bertemu…," Naruto mencoba memilih kata yang enak untuk diucapkan pada laki-laki di hadapannya. "Dan sepertinya kau memang benar-benar penyihir Broadway," Naruto pun menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan serius dan penuh keyakinan.

Penyihir?

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil penyihir," jawab jujur laki-laki tersebut.

Eh?

"Hmm… malaikat, kah?" ralat Naruto.

"Tidak," laki-laki tersebut menggeleng.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Naruto, tidak mengerti. "Itu panggilan yang bagus!" seru Naruto.

"Semua nama itu sudah dijuluki untuk seseorang, bukan?" laki-laki itu bertanya.

Ngg…

"Ya.. mungkin…" Naruto mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Sepertinya julukan pesulap di Broadway lebih cocok bagiku," jelas laki-laki itu.

"Eh, itu terdengar tidak keren," Naruto tidak setuju dengan julukan baru laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah panggil saja aku dengan itu karena aku menyukainya," laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang selama ini belum Naruto lihat.

Naruto tidak dapat mengerti dengan keinginan laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Ah, ia pun tidak mengerti diri laki-laki ini. Bagi Naruto, laki-laki ini terlalu misterius. Tetapi, bukanlah seorang legenda Broadway jika semua tidak menjadi misterius. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk patuh, dengan keinginan laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"Dasar aneh," ucap Naruto sebelum dirinya, mengikuti langkah kaki laki-laki di hadapannya. "Pesulap. Sudah jelas penyihir atau malaikat lebih keren."

Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa singkat, membuat Naruto terkesima dengan ketampanan laki-laki tersebut.

Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Naruto belum pernah menari, walaupun dia sangat menyukai tarian. Bagi Naruto, laki-laki di hadapannya ini orang yang pertama memainkan musik begitu indah. Bagi Naruto, orang di hadapannya ini yang mengajarkan dirinya menari. Mengajarkan dirinya untuk bertahan hidup di tempat ini. Bagi Naruto, orang ini yang mengajarkan Naruto, seaneh apapun, penampilan seseorang, janganlah dianggap remeh karena… dibalik penampilan aneh, siapa tahu tersimpan sesuatu yang hebat di dalamnya.

Yeah…

Bahkan sesuatu yang hebat itu membuat Naruto menikmati tarian ini. Tarian waltz, dengan tempo cepat, seolah menceritakan cinta penuh kebahagiaan, terasa sangat hebat saat salju turun dengan deras. Walau kaki terasa berat untuk mengikuti langkah laki-laki di hadapan Naruto, tetapi Naruto begitu menikmati suasana waltz tanpa musik di tengah-tengah cuaca dingin ini. Cuaca indah—berpemadani salju.

White waltz.

Bolehkah Naruto menamai tarian di atas salju ini seperti itu?

Terlebih saat pasangan Naruto menggunakan pakaian serba putih.

Hahahaha.

Untung saja laki-laki di hadapan Naruto ini tidak menggunakan kuda berwarna putih.

Jika iya…

Naruto pasti bisa gila karenanya.

Gila karena makhluk asing yang masih Naruto pertanyakan siapa sebenarnya?

"Oh, iya… Namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto, penasaran. Dia bisa tidak bertanya tentang hal lain, kecuali nama dari orang ini.

"Menurutmu?" tanya laki-laki tersebut.

Naruto mendengus. Tadinya ia tidak mau perkenalan mereka berasal dari sikap sok tahu Naruto. Tetapi, jika laki-laki ini meminta, Naruto pasti akan memberikannya.

"Indra?" tanya Naruto, sedikit tidak yakin.

Keheningan terjadi sejenak.

Naruto berpikir sekarang adalah satu-satunya jawaban siapa orang yang ada di samping Naruto ini.

"Jika menurutmu seperti itu, maka kau bisa memanggilku dengan…. Indra," laki-laki itupun tersenyum lembut ketika Naruto semakin tidak mengerti situasi apa yang sekarang ini akan dia hadapi.

 **The End for Part One.**


End file.
